


Ahora es tarde ya

by elsamaria1



Category: Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural, Supernatural crossover - Fandom, sons of anarchy crossover
Genre: Alternate Universe, Librarian Dean, M/M, lawyer jax, supernatural/sons of anarchy crossover
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsamaria1/pseuds/elsamaria1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Universo alterno en el que Jax y Dean encuentran el amor en el lugar menos esperado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. capitulo uno

CAPITULO UNO  
Jax Teller era la estrella del área apelativa de la prestigiosa firma de abogados: Coleman, Rexx and Teller. Si, su padre John Thomas Teller es uno de los socios fundadores y Anna y Jax sus hijos, habían seguido sus pasos. Ninguno llegó de paracaídas a sus puestos actuales, ambos comenzaron desde abajo como cualquier hijo de vecino. Anna es una de las mejores litigantes de la firma pero su hermano menor Jax no disfrutaba la pasión de la batalla en corte. El prefiere el arte del convencimiento mediante sus meticulosos y socráticos escritos apelativos. La mayor parte de su día consistía de arduas investigaciones legales. Para eso conservaba en su oficina una computadora con lo último en programación de investigaciones. No obstante, Jax tenía en su ADN de abogado un gusto inmenso por sentarse en una biblioteca frente a un tomo de ley constitucional, o ley comercial, de propiedades y porque no, hasta de la infame ley criminal. Siempre prefirió el contacto con un libro. Por eso cuando Dean Winchester llego a su primer día de trabajo en Coleman, Rexx and Teller como el nuevo bibliotecario legal, Jax fue de los primeros en “solicitar” sus servicios.   
“Buenos días licenciado, ¿cómo le puedo ayudar?”   
Jax musitó un “!Diablos!”, mientras intentaba balancear el café y la revista legal que llevaba en sus manos.  
“!Me asusto! ¿Quién es usted?”  
Jax saca sus ojos de la revista que está leyendo mientras proseguía hacia los estantes de libros, tratando de no parecer desconcertado.  
“Mi nombre es Dean Winchester y soy el nuevo bibliotecario y ¿usted es?”   
“Jackson Teller”   
“Licenciado, ¿cómo le ayudo?”   
“Dean, ¿verdad? Gracias pero no necesito ayuda. Conozco esta biblioteca de memoria”   
“Pues entonces se habrá dado cuenta del mal estado en que se encuentra todo” responde Dean.  
Con esas palabras Jax se siente ofendido y riposta sin pensar: “El mal estado debe ser en gran parte gracias a mi pues soy el jefe de apelaciones y soy posiblemente la persona que más tiempo pasa en esta biblioteca. Y hasta ahora nadie se ha quejado del ‘estado’ en que se encuentra. Además de que es extremadamente funcional” 

Dean le contesta con una sonrisita maliciosa, “Licenciado Teller, ¿verdad? Lamento que se haya ofendido o realmente no lo lamento, solo le informo que las cosas van a cambiar aquí porque tengo la tarea no solo de ayudarlos en sus investigaciones pero también hacer que todos los recursos estén accesibles de una forma lógica o sea que esto parezca una biblioteca nuevamente”   
Jax no respondió de inmediato, su vista estaba en la boca de aquel hombre tan arrogante.   
“Dean… Sr. Winchester, me alegro de su contratación. Pero en estos momentos yo sé exactamente lo que necesito de la biblioteca y voy a buscarlo, gracias por su ofrecimiento. Hasta luego.” Jax retorna a su revista y a su café y sonríe mientras busca los tomos que necesita. Dean regresó a su escritorio mordiéndose la lengua y buscando en el directorio de la firma quien carajo era Jax Teller.   
\---------------  
Los días pasaron y Jax continuaba sus investigaciones en la biblioteca sin usar a Dean y sin seguir las reglas que Dean posteaba en cada pared y estante de su biblioteca. Un buen día Dean se sentó frente a Jax en su acostumbrada mesa de trabajo, trayendo consigo dos tazas de café.   
“Licenciado, creo que comenzamos en mal pie usted y yo. ¿Podemos hacer las paces?”, Dean le preguntó con su sonrisita característica, la cual rápidamente hacia que Jax perdiera su concentración. 

“Si hacer las paces implica que tengo que seguir sus reglas, no, no podemos” respondió Jax, tratando de ser firme.  
Dean soltó una risa, “Mmmm…terco. ¿Al menos me deja ayudarle?”   
Jax no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a reírse. “Tú me dices terco a mí pero tú no te dejas intimidar”   
“No creo que lo mío sea terquedad, es más confianza en mí mismo y en lo que estoy haciendo aquí. ¿En cambio tú?” Dean responde, mirando a Jax con expectación.   
“Ok”   
“Ok, ¿qué?” responde Dean.  
Con un suspiro Jax continúa: “Necesito encontrar la posición, si hay alguna, del Tribunal de Distrito de Boston en cuanto a los casos de servidumbre de hecho”   
“Aja, ¿y?”  
“?Me podrías ayudar con esto mientras busco otros puntos de derecho que necesito?”   
“Claro que si licenciado con mucho gusto, para eso estoy aquí!”   
De detrás de un estante de libros sale una muchacha como de 20 años, algo tímida. Dean le agarra su brazo y la trae cerca a la mesa.  
“Oh te quería presentar a Kary, es mi asistente por este semestre.”   
“Mucho gusto” dice Kary mientras se sonroja de pies a cabeza. Jax intuye por qué y solo sonríe y continúa con su trabajo.   
Más tarde, cuando Jax se va, Dean le pregunta a Kary sobre su reacción con Jax.   
“Oh mi dios, ¿estas ciego Dean? Ese hombre es un dios, es hermoso! ¡Y esa sonrisa! ¿No te causa ningún efecto cuando lo ves?” Kary responde con sus manos en el pecho como si estuviera al borde de un ataque cardiaco.   
“Wow, hold your horses chica yo no miro hombres de esa manera. ¡Yo soy heterosexual!” le responde Dean, mirando a todos lados excepto a Kary.   
“Quee! Tú, tú eres bibliotecario” Respondió Kary con genuina incredulidad.   
“Hey, eso un estereotipo, ¿sabes?! Créeme no soy homofóbico pero mis preferencias son otras.” Pero Dean no puede ignorar una vocecita en su cabeza que repite en un murmullo: “Excepto por Jax Teller”   
\---------------  
UNOS DIAS MÁS TARDE

Jax está buscando un tomo de ley en su estante de libros en su oficina cuando alguien toca a su puerta. Sin decirle que puede pasar, la bella sonrisa de Dean se asoma por la puerta hablando sin parar.   
“! Buenos días! Vengo a instalar este nuevo software a tu computadora. La compañía está invirtiendo en software para el beneficio de los abogados. Yo trabajé en los inicios de este proyecto y fui beta para ellos también. Creo que te va a interesar.” Dean no espera respuesta de Jax, se instala frente a su computadora y comienza a trabajar. Jax solo lo observa, su súbita entrada lo dejó sin palabras. Pero eso no detiene su mirada que se queda pegada a la fabulosa forma de los muslos y trasero de Dean mientras él trabaja alrededor de su escritorio. No es que su ropa sea ajustada, ni nada por el estilo, pero es imposible no fijarse en la excelente delineación de sus músculos. Sus muslos son fácilmente discernibles y sus glúteos deben ser puro músculo… pero Dean está hablando y Jax no percibe cuando Dean vira su cabeza para enfatizar algo que le está explicando a Jax y por unos segundos se da cuenta de adonde esta Jax y su mirada. Jax reacciona inmediatamente y vira su cuerpo hacia su libro pero es tarde ya.   
“Jax, ¿tu no usas esta computadora muy a menudo verdad?” Dean sentencia.   
“No realmente, me gusta hacer mis investigaciones con un libro en la mano. Claro que uso la computadora pero no soy tecnológicamente agraciado.”   
“Sabes que… entre las propuestas que estoy sometiendo a los jefes tengo una de educación continuada en computación específicamente para los abogados. ¿Crees que eso te ayude?” le pregunta Dean.  
“Es una excelente idea. Yo seré tu primer alumno, Dean” Jax trata de que sus palabras salgan naturales y afables mientras trata de esconder el lindo sonrojo de sus cachetes. Dean tampoco puede evitar que las palabras de Jax lleguen a otra parte de su cuerpo que no es su cerebro.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jax y Dean cruzan fronteras.

CAPITULO DOS  
Dean llega a su casa y entra corriendo cuando escucha el timbre del teléfono sonar. Logra coger la llamada en el último timbre. Era Sam su hermano pequeño.  
“Hey Sammy, que pasó porque me estas llamando a la casa y no al celular”   
“Hola hermano es que no tengo mucho tiempo y tú no miras tu celular. Estoy en la cárcel. ¡No te asustes! Mis amigos y yo estábamos un poco ruidosos y cuando la policía del campus llegó no nos dio oportunidad y aquí estamos”  
“De qué carajo me hablas son las 7 de la noche ¿cuándo ocurrió esto?”   
“Dean no tengo tiempo ahora para darte detalles anota el número al que tienes que llamar para que pagues mi multa”   
Dean suspira y anota el número al que tiene que llamar.   
”Yo espero que esto tenga una buena explicación hermanito. Voy a hacer la llamada”   
“Gracias Dean, eres el mejor hermano del mundo” y clic.  
Dean y Sam han estado prácticamente solos en la vida por casi 20 años. Sam está en su último año de bachillerato en Stanford, tiene excelentes calificaciones y muchas ambiciones de ser un exitoso abogado. Pero no tiene la madurez que Dean quisiera que tuviera a sus 22. Y lo de hoy no es nada extraño para Dean.   
Mientras tanto, Jax llega a su apartamento, solo. Pero no es sorpresa para él. Su hermano Thomas casi nunca está en el apartamento que comparten. “Comparten” es una gran palabra para lo que ellos hacen. Thomas es dueño del apartamento y Jax ocupa una de las habitaciones. El quisiera tener su propio lugar pero sus padres, sobretodo su madre Gemma insiste que se quede con Thomas. Thomas es el mayor de los tres y es el que necesita más supervisión. De acuerdo a su madre, el hecho de que Jax esté en el apartamento hace que Thomas lo habite más. Jax duda de esa lógica la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no tiene ningún interés en ir en búsqueda de un apartamento o casa en estos momentos.   
Thomas es un excelente cirujano y trabaja para uno de los mejores hospitales de la ciudad. Pero Thomas es un promiscuo y botarata. Esa es la descripción que su padre da de Thomas en un buen día. Jax no quiere recordar su versión de Thomas en los días en que su padre esta de mal humor. Jax y Thomas tienen una excelente relación. Al igual que Anna. Los dos aceptan que Jax es homosexual y un nerdo desde siempre. Él nunca tuvo que salir del closet para ellos. Obviamente no fue lo mismo con sus padres o con su padre específicamente. Su madre solo lo abrazó y lo besó sin tener que decir nada más. Su padre le dió el discurso de “yo te amo a pesar de… y el mundo va hacer más difícil para ti por tu condición…”. Jax no respondió solo lo escuchó y aceptó el amor, pero no la crítica solapada. En ese preciso momento aceptó gustoso la idea de irse a vivir con Thomas.   
Luego de un baño, un sándwich y navegar por canales de televisión sin prestar real atención, Jax intenta concentrarse en un escrito que quiere terminar para mañana. Pero la concentración no está ahí, su mente regresa al flirteo constante entre él y Dean. ¿O es solo su imaginación? Wow, hacia tanto tiempo que no se sentía así. En su ensueño, se ve a el mismo con un Dean semi dormido en sus brazos y Jax susurrándole cómo le gustan sus ojos, su pelo y sobretodo su boca. Pero la realidad lo saca de esta escena cuando inevitablemente aparecen en su cabeza las imágenes de un Jax golpeado, irreconocible, roto. ¿Cuan cierto serían las palabras de Adam? ¿Sería Jax merecedor de encontrar a alguien que lo quisiera y respetara? Y así comienza otro de sus ataques de pánico.   
Los días han pasado sin mayor preocupación luego de que Dean convenciera a quien lo escuchara que Sam es un buen muchacho y que lo dejaran ir con solo una multa. Dean no puede dejar de pensar que su trabajo era estupendo, todo lo que él hubiese podido desear. Es su primer verdadero trabajo al terminar su grado en bibliotecología luego de casi ocho años interrumpidos por la necesidad de sacar adelante a su hermano menor. Esta biblioteca en Coleman, Rexx and Teller, es “suya”, con mano libre para implementar lo que él quiera y con un presupuesto considerable. Ya ha sometido alrededor de 10 propuestas para mejorar los sistemas y poner en orden la biblioteca que llevaba casi un año sin adecuada supervisión. ¿Qué más puede pedir? Oh claro: una novia, una amiga con beneficios, lo que sea. Pero con todo el tiempo que le está poniendo a “su biblioteca”, está llegando a la casa sin la energía para ir de fiesta o de bar. A veces piensa que su falta de energía y constantes dolores de cabeza son más marcados que lo que sería natural para un hombre de 29 años, pero se lo achaca a sus malos hábitos alimenticios. Demasiados hamburguers y onion rings.   
Lo único que Dean no deja pasar es su rutinaria carrera de media milla cada mañana. Oh! Esta carrera ha sido muy productiva para su vida sentimental. Además de las casuales conocidas que aceptan un café y algo más, su relación con Lisa salió de estas carreras matutinas. Lisa fue su novia por 2 años. Uff! Todavía se acuerda y siente lujuria por ella. Una mulata de caderas anchas y senos como melocotones jugosos. Fueron dos buenos años. Hasta que Lisa encontró mejores pastos. Lisa no podía continuar con un perdedor que solo tenía un puesto de manager en una librería, o al menos eso fue lo que ella dijo cuándo agarró sus cosas y se fue. Pero esa dolorosa experiencia le dio a Dean una firme resolución en su vida, jamás buscar otra relación seria en lo que le quedara de vida. Y entonces, ¿por qué esta Jax en sus fantasías más eróticas y en sus sueños más domésticos? JAX! Ok, esto está fuera de control, Dean necesita sexo y pronto.   
¡Jax ama su trabajo! Investigar y escribir es lo que siempre quiso hacer desde que estando en la escuela de leyes de Stanford se dio cuenta que litigar no era su fuerte. Adam, su ex, fue muy honesto y sin adornarlo mucho le dijo que “no sirves para litigación”. Anna por otro lado, es poderosa en lo que hace, es intimidante pero oh mi dios, es tan coqueta al mismo tiempo. Jax le ha increpado varias veces por qué usa esa técnica, con sus habilidades resulta innecesario.   
Anna es tan práctica en su vida privada como en su trabajo, lo que quiere lo consigue no importa como: “Hermanito esta carrera es de hombres y para ganarla hago lo que tenga que hacer así sea ponerme unos micro shorts y cegarlos con mis nalgas” así de sencillo.  
Él no tiene nalgas, ni es intimidante, Jax es un nerdo. En dos años ya es jefe de la división apelativa de Coleman, Rexx and Teller. No es que haya tenido mucha competencia, mucha gente encuentra su trabajo aburrido. Pero es lo que él quiere hacer. Y ahora sus días se han vuelto más brillantes. Y se debe a que un cierto bibliotecario, extremadamente guapo, bocón y lleno de sí mismo, es su amigo. ¿Amigo?! Sí.  
Dean es heterosexual de los pies a la cabeza así que su mente llena de fantasías eróticas tienen que quedarse en su casa cuando están tomándose una cerveza juntos, o cuando están sentados bien cerca en la mesa en que trabaja casi a diario en la biblioteca. No puede pensar en lo bien que se sentirían esos labios en su boca o como adoraría esas piernas o las cosas que haría con el trasero de Dean. No, no puede. O ¿si?   
Jax y Dean tienen casi una rutina de verse después del trabajo y tomarse una o dos cervezas mientras hablan de todo: del trabajo, de su niñez, de sus pasiones por las motoras y los carros, de la vida en general.   
Pero Jax quiere más. Es entonces que por casualidad, Thomas le ofrece unas entradas a una exhibición de una colección privada de carros y motoras exóticas. ¿Qué más puede pedir? Dean ama los carros clásicos y Jax ama las motoras.   
Jax espera a Dean en su carro al terminar el día. “Hey Jax what’s up?”   
“¿Cerveza?”  
“Claro ¿tu invitas ah? Mi hermano me tiene arruinado”  
Luego de la segunda cerveza, Jax tiene la confianza suficiente de invitar a Dean a la exhibición sin que el pánico se apodere de él. Dean se queda mirando las entradas y frunce el ceño. El silencio es demasiado cargado para el gusto de Jax.   
“Dean no te estoy ofreciendo matrimonio es solo ir a ver carros y motoras” Dean no pudo resistir la risa.   
“Eres homofóbico, Dean?” Preguntó Jax en un tono muy bajo y con toda la expectativa y tristeza del mundo.   
Dean abrió sus ojos del tamaño de platos y respondió sin pensarlo:”No, no soy homofóbico y lamento que mi reacción te hiciera pensar eso Jax. Es que esta amistad es importante para mí. Tu amistad es importante para mí. Y no quisiera malos entendidos.”   
Jax sigue callado   
“Hey cambia esa cara. Claro que vamos a ver la exhibición”. Luego de unos segundos de reflexión Dean continúa: “Yo no soy bueno con sentimientos, Jax. Pero quiero que sepas que conocerte a ti ha sido como tener un hermano con quien compartir cosas. Entre Sam y yo hay muchos años de diferencia y este compartir no se da. Yo respeto tus preferencias y te respeto a ti. Pero yo sé que soy un regalo del cielo y no quiero que te vayas a enamorar de mi” Dean intenta no reírse al decir esto pero no puede evitarlo y escupe su cerveza haciendo un espectáculo de sí mismo.  
Jax sabe que es humor pero por un segundo piensa si sus sentimientos hacia Dean son tan obvios “Bueno al menos sé que no me vas a golpear cuando de verdad te pida que te cases conmigo” los dos amigos ríen sin inhibiciones. En lugar de las acostumbradas dos cervezas continúan su conversación hasta bastante tarde. Ambos hombres sienten como si un peso se hubiera levantado de sus hombros. Jax sabe que Dean no lo rechaza por ser homosexual y Dean confirma que Jax estará en su vida por mucho tiempo.   
DIAS DESPUES  
Es imposible que el día resultara mejor de lo que fue: ambos se comportaron como niños en una tienda de juguetes cada vez que llegaban a alguno de los carros o motoras que tenían en la exhibición. Al final del día, terminaron en un bar cerca del lugar. Sin planificarlo los dos le dieron rienda suelta a todo lo que había en sus mentes. Entre cerveza y cerveza hablaron de sus miedos, sus logros sus planes para el futuro. Luego de más cervezas de las originalmente planificadas, Dean comparte con Jax su relación con Lisa. Jax siente que en su corazón no queda más que le impida abrirse a Dean: “Dean, Adam fue mi primer verdadero amor.”  
“Oh no chick-flick momento” ríe Dean. Pero su risa se desvanece en un segundo cuando ve la cara de Jax. “Mano lo siento, perdóname por reírme. Por favor sígueme contando” reacciona Dean.   
Jax atrapa un gran suspiro en sus pulmones: “Además de mis hermanos, tu eres la única persona en este mundo con la que siento que puedo hablar de esto. Yo estaba ciego al principio de nuestra relación. Y ahora veo que las señales estaban ahí desde el principio pero no las vi o me negué a verlas. Yo permití que Adam me alejara de todo y de todos con la excusa de que teníamos que enfocarnos en nuestros estudios de leyes. Cuando ya no había nadie en nuestro círculo es que comenzó el abuso. Consensualmente yo me sometí a una relación de sado masoquismo con Adam. No voy a entrar en detalles porque aun después de muchas sesiones de terapia, es algo de lo que no puedo hablar abiertamente. El resumen es que terminé en una sala de emergencia con mis hermanos protegiéndome como perros rabiosos. Con una orden de alejamiento en contra de Adam y una semana de hospital. Estaba roto física, mental y espiritualmente. Mis padres no saben de esto.” Luego de un segundo continuó: “Tú eres la única persona con la que he podido traer el tema. No es para que me tengas lastima, es que siento que puedo decirte estas cosas. ” Estaban bastante tomados y hablando casi en el oído uno del otro cuando Dean sostiene la cara de Jax y pone sus labios sobre los de él. Fue solo un roce tierno y cálido. Al separarse solo había ternura en los ojos de Dean.   
Luego de ese perfecto día, ni Dean ni Jax trajeron más el tema del abuso y sobre todo el beso. Siguieron viéndose después del trabajo pero sin volver a ese momento de intimidad.  
_____________________  
Era la fiesta de navidad de la firma, en un hotel del centro de la ciudad. Dean y Jax dijeron que estarían allí pero Jax no encontró el valor de preguntar si Dean iría acompañado y más aún, preguntarle si quería ir con él a la fiesta. Anna vino acompañada de su novio (Jax no le daba mucho tiempo más de vida a ese noviazgo). Thomas vino a pescar como siempre y Jax vino acompañado de Adam. Luego de los acostumbrados saludos que las familias fundadoras extienden a los invitados, Jax se reúne con Adam en su mesa pero busca a Dean con su mirada. Hasta que lo encuentra. Dean no solo lo está mirando a él, lo está mirando con el ceño fruncido como con ¿coraje? Jax se disculpa y camina hacia Dean.   
Dean lo ve venir y cambia su semblante. ¿Qué le está pensando, porqué le molesta que Jax este acompañado? Él vino sin un acompañante pensando que Jax y él compartirían la noche pero obviamente la comunicación no fue efectiva. Dean trata de intersectarse en la conversación que se está dando en su mesa y así hacer pensar a Jax que está ocupado, pero es muy tarde. Jax saluda a todos en la mesa y se acuclilla al lado de Dean. “Ven conmigo” le dice al oído. Dean no lo piensa y se levanta inmediatamente y sigue a Jax. En el camino Jax recoge dos cervezas y continúa con Dean detrás. Dean siente que su corazón se acelera sin provocación y aun en la frialdad de la noche siente que sus manos están sudorosas. Jax acelera un poco el paso sin decirle a donde se dirigen.   
Ya están lo suficientemente lejos de la fiesta, en un balcón del hotel que da a la playa. Hace frio, pero no es congelante y la vista es espectacular. La luna está parcialmente bloqueada por nubes alargadas y perezosas pero no pueden contrarrestar la belleza de la luna sobre el mar en calma. Jax le ofrece la cerveza a Dean y chocan el cuello de las botellas antes de tomarse un sorbo. Jax no deja de mirar a Dean mientras beben en silencio y Dean fija su vista en todo menos en Jax. Dean finalmente va a preguntarle a Jax que quiere y abre su boca para ello, cuando Jax agarra su brazo y lo hala hacia él con fuerza. Sin darle oportunidad a nada, Jax lo besa. Dean abre sus ojos en sorpresa pero no se aleja de Jax. Es solo el contacto de labios nada más. Jax se aleja y mira a Dean con una mezcla de esperanza y algo más que Dean no entiende. Jax da un paso atrás derrotado. Pero Dean lo agarra y devuelve ese paso que Jax había dado. Dean suelta la cerveza encima de la baranda y pone ambos brazos alrededor de la cintura de Jax. Dean no deja de mirar esos ojos azules que están llenos de desolación mientras atrapa esos labios que han plagado sus sueños en los últimos meses. El beso de Dean no es casto como fue el de Jax, es insistente y envuelve cuerpos. Cuerpos demasiado calientes para una noche de invierno. Cuando se tienen que separar para tomar aire, hay solo dos pares de ojos, azules y verdes buscando verdades en lo más profundo de sus almas.   
Jax se separa y con un gesto le pide a Dean que lo siga. Dean extraña por un segundo el calor del cuerpo de Jax pero reacciona y sigue su señal. Siguen caminando sin hablar y salen de las inmediaciones del hotel. El teléfono de Jax suena en el silencio que los envuelve. Es Adam: ”Hey Jax dónde estás? Tu mamá está preguntando por ti.”  
“Adam dile a mi madre que me fui de la fiesta. Ok. Si, si me fui sin ti y vas a tener que buscar cómo llegar a tu casa. No, no te preocupes por tu asunto ya hable con Gómez que es el de recursos humanos y te van a llamar. No, no quiero hablar ahora. No yo no te odio. Te llamo mañana” Dean se había separado de Jax mientras atendía la llamada así que no escuchó todo lo dicho. Están los dos parados sobre un puente que ofrece casi la misma vista que tenían desde el balcón del hotel.  
Jax comienza la conversación: Creo que vamos a tener que hablar de sentimientos Dean. ¿Quieres el chick-flick aquí o en un sitio más privado?”   
“Hay un café en el lobby de ese otro hotel, creo que debemos buscar un sitio menos frio” contesta Dean.  
Jax lo aguanta por los antebrazos por un momento y presiona sus labios sobre los de Dean nuevamente. Dean sonríe aun con los labios de Jax en los suyos y dice:” ¿Es ahora que me vas a ofrecer matrimonio?” Los dos se ríen y entran al café.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jax y Dean avanzan otro paso en su relacion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se me habia olvidado hacer referencia a la cancion de la cual estoy tomando inspiracion para esta historia. "Ahora es tarde ya" de Ednita Nazario.

Capitulo tres  
Dean está manejando la taza de café caliente con dedos nerviosos: “Ese es Adam? ¿Que tú haces con Adam después de lo que te hizo?  
La cara de Jax se contorsiona mientras intenta hacerse pequeño en su asiento frente a Dean. En realidad no sabe que responder. 

“Yo no sabía quién era él, pero no importó, El solo hecho de que estuvieras con alguien más… me puse furioso. Y me dije: ¡qué carajo te importa, que carajo te importa! E hice todo lo posible por distraerme e ignorar lo que sentía tal vez… celos? Qué se yo! Y me dije: vete a tu casa si no quieres verlo con otra persona. Pero no pude. ¿Qué quiere decir esto, Jax? Tú eres mejor que yo hablando de sentimientos. ¿Puedes explicarme que en estos momentos quiero agarrarte por la camisa y besarte hasta mañana y que no me importa lo que nadie diga? ¿Qué quiere decir esto que soy gay? Dean detiene su discurso para tomar aire. “Estoy cantinfleando ¿verdad?”  
“Solamente por los últimos 20 minutos. Pero no importa te ves encantador cuando demuestras celos, coraje, inseguridad o ¿seguridad? No sé, tu escoges de todas las cosas que me has descrito.” Dice Jax con una sonrisa. 

“Te odio” 

“Yo a ti también”

“No tu no me odias, tú estás enamorado de mí, ¿verdad?” contesta Dean en casi un susurro, como tanteando la situación. 

Jax suspira y dice: “no, tu no me odias y tú estás enamorado de mí. Yo estoy claro en lo que quiero Dean. Te quiero a ti. Y estoy casi seguro de que tú quieres lo mismo que yo. Si eso te hace gay, yo no tengo la respuesta Dean. Solo sé que de nuestra amistad surgió esto. Estoy seguro que con nuestras experiencias previas, ninguno de los dos lo estaba buscando, pero aquí esta. ¿Quieres que lo sigamos ignorando? Claro que tiene que ver con mi sexualidad o la tuya. Pero me atrevo a decir que lo que podemos tú y yo tener, trasciende ese aspecto.”

Luego de segundos que parecieron horas Dean contesta: “Me jodí, ¿verdad?”

“Yep, creo que estamos jodidos” responde Jax. Luego de una pausa Jax le dice: “vamos a hacer lo que hacemos mejor tú y yo: vamos a beber cerveza y hablar de los demás para evitar hablar de nosotros. No tenemos que tener todas las respuestas esta noche. ¿Qué crees?”

“Por qué yo me dejo manipular por ti de esta manera?” Responde Dean tratando de ser serio

“Porque tú eres un constipado emocional y yo soy tu… ¿supositorio? No te rías no es una imagen placentera pero es una buena analogía” Dean ríe con más fuerza todavía.  
Y así lo hicieron encontraron un bar casi vacío en el que pasaron el resto de la noche, bebiendo cerveza y jugando billar. Los roces de manos, los tropiezos inocuos, las sonrisas devoradoras sellaron el trato. 

Terminaron esa madrugada en un restaurante de los que sirven desayunos 24 horas al día. Dean comió como para tres personas (estoy en crecimiento, fue la respuesta a la mirada de Jax) y Jax pidió crepas dulces con café (¡que! Me gusta el dulce en la mañana, fue la respuesta de Jax a la mirada de Dean). 

Dean detiene su misión en contra de los pancakes en frente de el: “Jax, esto es totalmente nuevo para mí tú me entiendes, verdad? No sé qué procede. ¿Te envío flores en nuestro aniversario? ¿Compartimos la gaveta de la ropa interior? ¿Quién va a parir los niños tu o yo? ¡Espero no ser yo! Yo no sé si puedo…”

“Si puedes qué? ¿Parir o darle una oportunidad a nuestra relación?” 

“Lo segundo” Dean responde con sus ojos pegados a la servilleta con la está jugando

“Dame unos días Dean, una semana. Déjame demostrarte que esto no es el fin del mundo como lo conoces y que tu experiencia con Lisa no tiene que definir tu futuro. Tengo una idea, tengamos una “primera cita”, te busco a cenar esta noche. Yo te llevo las flores y te aseguro que voy a ser un perfecto caballero que no tocara los cabellos de la damisela. ¿Si?”

Como acordado Jax recoge a Dean y llegan al restaurant. Entre todas las inseguridades de Dean estaba qué tipo de restaurant escogería Jax pero para su alivio están en un fabuloso steak house con un “todo lo que pueda comer” buffet. Obviamente el tipo está tratando de meterse en sus pantalones llenándole el estómago. Lo que fue motivo de varios chistes y comentarios durante la velada. La pasaron muy bien, Dean comiendo, Jax hablando de sus hermanos y sus locuras. 

Al final de la noche y con sus postres frente a ellos, Jax cambia la expresión, su tono es serio: “Te dije que me dieras una semana para demostrarte lo maravillosa que puede ser una vida juntos. Pero sabes una cosa, si voy a insistir y voy a acosarte y esta cena y esta velada tan agradable la voy hacer parte de mi gran esquema para que me digas que sí. Tú dices que no quieres envolverte en una relación seria nuevamente y eso es lo que yo te estoy ofreciendo. Creo que es evidente que me gustas mucho y te voy a ser honesto, nunca me había sentido tan en libertad tratando de atarme a alguien y me da mucha pena que tú no veas lo que tenemos aquí. Pero no me voy a dar por vencido.”

“Si” Contestó Dean ante la mirada incrédula de Jax.

“Dean Winchester, eres fácil” 

Ya en casa de Dean se sientan en el counter a tomarse otra cerveza y es Dean quien roba el primer beso. Jax se para frente a Dean y toma su cara entre sus manos: “me encanta esa boca” mientras lo besa tiernamente y sus besos cortos y suaves van bajando por sus mejillas y su barbilla. “me encantan tus pecas.” Y solo con el roce suave de sus dientes en el cuello de Dean se puede escuchar un gemido y un suspiro que sale del pecho de Dean. Jax sonríe y mira a Dean. 

Dean aprovecha la pausa y comienza a desabrochar la camisa de Jax: “tú has tenido tu oportunidad de hacer inventario de lo que te gusta de mi” Jax sonríe maliciosamente.” No creas que no he notado como miras mis nalgas y como haces cerebro conmigo en la oficina.” A esto la cara y el cuello de Jax se sonrojan como un tomate. “Pero tú siempre tienes como 20 capas de ropa y yo no he hecho mi inventario” con esto ya la camisa de Jax está en el suelo y solo tiene una camisa tank puesta. “De veras Jax? ¿Tatuajes?”   
“Te gustan?” contesta Jax acercándose sugestivamente más a Dean. 

“Wow esto es un aspecto que no me imaginaba de ti”

“Esto es parte de mi pasión por las motoras, vienen juntas ¿sabes? Quieres ver el tatuaje más cool que tengo?”

Ante la cara de sorpresa de Dean, Jax se saca una carcajada. “Mal pensado, el tatuaje esta en mi espalda” 

Jax se vira y se quita el tank top. Dean no reacciona con su voz pero sus dedos están inmediatamente sobre la espalda de Jax. Lentamente y con veneración, está trazando el intrincado diseño del reaper que adorna casi el 100% de la espalda de Jax. Dean ni intenta explicárselo pero sabe en su corazón que su cuerpo necesitaba esto, observar, respirar y tocar esa piel. 

Dean aleja sus dedos por un minuto y Jax se vira a ver qué hace Dean. Dean se está quitando su camisa también. Jax no puede evitar pasarse la lengua por sus labios que súbitamente se sienten secos y en necesidad de besar. Jax inmediatamente toca los pectorales de Dean pero Dean lo detiene por las muñecas y le dice en una voz ronca que Jax no habia escuchado nunca: “voltéate” 

Jax se voltea y siente los dedos de Dean trazando los bien torneados músculos de sus pectorales y su estómago. Jax es más delgado que Dean pero obviamente hace ejercicios. Lo que más sorprende a Jax es lo que siente en su espalda. Dean está trazando el tatuaje del reaper con su boca… sus dientes van dejando marcas, él lo sabe, pero luego la lengua de Dean lo hace todo mejor y tibio. Jax no puede controlar los pequeños ruidos que hace cuando los dientes de Dean muerden su piel y se agarra de las manazas de Dean para ganar balance. Mientras tanto, su trasero hace contacto con el frente de Dean, sintiendo lo que sin duda es el miembro erecto de Dean. Con sus manos, Jax va dirigiendo las manos de Dean más abajo de su cintura. Él quiere que Dean sepa que el sentimiento es mutuo. Es en preciso momento que la puerta de entrada se abre mientras se escucha una voz ronca y feliz: ¡Dean!


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo cuatro

Aun con sus camisas en la mano Dean saluda a Sam. Jax está a varios pasos detrás de Dean intentando ponerse el tank top, con un imposible sonrojo en su cara y cuello. La cara de Sam es un poema. Parado allí con la boca abierta con ojos de platos soperos y mudo. 

“Hey hermanito, ¿cómo estás? No sabía que llegarías hoy, te esperaba mañana. Hey! ¡Planeta tierra!”

“Hola Sam, yo soy Jax. He escuchado mucho de ti. ” Jax le ofrece una mano a Sam mientras sonríe con esa sonrisa nerviosa. Sam lo saluda: “Hola disculpa pero aquí mi hermano no me había hablado de ti”

“Sam, Jax es mi…” Dean mira a Jax luego mira a Sam. “amigo…”

“Amigo con beneficios” se ríe Jax

Luego de una pausa Dean recoge todo el aire de la sala en sus pulmones y dice: “No Sam, Jax es mi pareja” ahora es Jax el que esta mudo frente a Dean.

“Ok, sorpresa, sorpresa, esa no la veía venir. Pero tú eres grandecito Dean. Gusto en conocerte, Jax” Sam continua con su mochila hacia su cuarto.

“¿Tu pareja?” reacciona Jax.

“Novio suena a high school, ¿no te parece?” Dean arregla los mechones de pelo que caen en la cara de Jax sin pensarlo y suspira: “Jax vas a tener que disculparme. Créeme que lo que más deseo en este momento es que continuemos con lo que estábamos haciendo en la cocina. Pero creo que tengo que ir a hablar con Sam antes de que se suicide o algo parecido”

“Si, te entiendo. Si me das mi camisa me puedo ir. Te llamo mañana.” Con un beso dulce y breve, Jax se va a su casa. 

Casi dos horas más tarde Jax lee un mensaje de texto de Dean: “no hay muertos ni heridos.” 

Jax: “Cómo lo tomó Sam?”

Dean: “Los dos todavía estamos sorprendidos con el hecho de que yo esté dispuesto a batear para el otro equipo”

Jax: “?”

Dean: “Debo añadir que YO estoy agradablemente sorprendido y deseoso de anotar mi primera carrera” (carita de guiño)

Jax: “lol!”

Dean: “Hey baby , todavía estoy pensando en tu tatuaje. Mano, no puedo esperar a verte el lunes [chick-flicky?]”

Jax: “ jajaja! Yo también, si quieres nos vemos mañana?”

Dean: “mañana es Sammy-day. Voy a comprarle ropa y visitar a nuestro tío Bobby. ¿Qué tal el miércoles vienes a cenar?”

Jax: “perfecto”

Dean: “que descanses” 

Jax: “Que sueñes con mi tatuaje”

Dean: “ni me lo tienes que decir”

Dean está mirando el reloj nuevamente, son las 3:00 am. Veinte minutos más tarde que la última vez que miró el reloj. Todo es bien confuso. Piensa en el estigma que conlleva una relación de personas del mismo sexo y prestamente descarta este pensamiento con un “que se joda”. Sammy le asegura que no tiene ningún problema con que Dean y Jax tengan una relación. Y si Dean tiene la certeza de que su tio Bobby tampoco tendrá objeción. Asi que el resto del mundo puede irse al carajo. 

Luego piensa en su mantra de vida: no más relaciones que irrevocablemente terminan tristemente. Su vida funciona muy bien con el flirteo y la ocasional noche loca. Pero también descarta ese pensamiento: Jax es diferente. Jax es maduro, sensible, inteligente, con un sentido del humor seco pero no presuntuoso, un poco neurótico pero extremadamente sexy. Y sus pensamientos vuelan inmediatamente ese sensación que le está quemando desde que Jax lo besó por primera vez. 

“A quien engañas, Dean Winchester? Si desde que lo vistes en la biblioteca por primera vez no has dejado de pensar en él”. Pensó que era un súper modelo de revista que estaba de vacaciones. Luego no pudo dejar de observar esa sonrisa cautivante. Cómo Jax se acomoda detrás de la oreja el pelo que le cae rebelde frente a su cara, como muerde la taza de café hasta que la hace pedacitos y como se pierde irremediablemente en su trabajo. Los ojos de Dean se abren instintivamente cuando dentro de estas musarañas se percata que hay algo más que una simple atracción. Pero no quiere ir a ese otro sentimiento, no por ahora.

Son las 3:30 a.m. y su mente está dispuesta a darle otra revisada a toda esta mescolanza de ideas y sentimientos. Pero su cabeza le duele con venganza. Mañana, no, ¡hoy! Va a ser un largo día. 

 

AL DIA SIGUIENTE  
Jax se levanta temprano con un ánimo que hasta a el desconcierta. Pero está seguro de por qué se siente así. Wow, Dean Winchester es su ‘pareja’! La emoción es demasiada como para quedarse en la cama, tiene pincharse la piel para saber que no es un sueño. Jax está preparándose un café cuando Thomas sale de su habitación. “Thomas ¿Tú aquí?” 

“Es este el 3045 de Sandy Court? Pues es mi casa, ¿no?” responde un soñoliento Thomas. 

“Es domingo y en la mañana, tu nunca estás aquí a esta hora. ¿Quieres café? Voy a preparar desayuno ¿quieres algo?”

“Yo estoy sobrio y tú estás hablador y cocinando. Algo está mal en el universo.” Contesta Thomas.

“Tengo ‘pareja’” responde sin emoción Jax. 

“Qué carajo quiere decir eso? ¿Vas a un baile o a que te refieres? Espera, no es Adam verdad!? No tuve oportunidad de golpearte el viernes en la fiesta pero lo puedo hacer ahora”

“No, no es Adam. Se llama Dean y ya puedes ver cómo me siento” dice Jax con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. 

“Wow ratoncito bien por ti. ¿Cuándo lo conozco?” responde Thomas 

“Sabes qué? Me invitó a cenar el miércoles a su casa, su hermano está en la ciudad de receso académico y quiere que cenemos los tres, le voy a preguntar si puedes venir”

“Ok, ahora dame los detalles jugosos mientras me preparas un omelette, vamos mujer avanza!” responde Thomas con fingida molestia.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hay algo de smut en este capitulo

Capitulo cinco

La cena entre los hermanos pasó sin mayores incidentes. Dean y Thomas parecían que eran amigos de toda la vida, al descubrir que tenían el mismo crudo sentido del humor.  
Sin embargo para Sam fue tortuoso al principio hasta que Thomas le dice arqueando sus cejas de manera seductora: “? Sabes qué Sam? Si nuestros hermanos van a dedicarse a jugar a los espadachines ¿qué tal si tú y yo bateamos par de bolas?“

Jax y Dean intentaron todo lo posible de no explotar de la risa ante la cara roja y constipada de Sam pero no pudieron controlarse. Thomas les siguió en la risa y a Sam no le quedó remedio que echarse una carcajada también. Desde ese momento la reunión fue un éxito. Al finalizar la cena, Jax y Dean comenzaron a limpiar el comedor y la cocina y Thomas tuvo la brillante idea de llevarse a Sam a un bar en que “la tela es poca y las mujeres muchas”. 

No paso mucho tiempo después que Thomas y Sam partieran, cuando en la casa de Dean, la ropa era inexistente. Las camisas quedaron en el suelo de la cocina, los zapatos en la sala y todo lo demás en algún lugar camino a la habitación de Dean. Los dos apenas podían hablar entre jadeos, sudor y sensaciones. Para Dean todo era nuevo y todo lo quería grabar con cada uno de sus sentidos. Mientras Jax intentaba controlar su entusiasmo por tener todo de Dean, no quería que su primera vez fuera a asustar a Dean. Al final de cuentas él quería tener a Dean así, jadeando y desnudo muchas noches más. Jax se sostenía con sus codos puestos a cada lado de la cara de Dean mientras lo besaba. Con su lengua recorría cada espacio de la boca de Dean sin dejar margen sin explorar. Sus piernas estaban entre las piernas de Dean y sus penes erectos se frotaban con cada movimiento. Dean exploraba con sus manos los contornos del cuerpo de Jax. Era tan diferente a tener las curvas de Liza entre sus dedos, era primal, era tosco y por Dios que era sublime. Dean dejó que sus manos fueran instintivamente a masturbar sus penes. Esto mereció que Jax detuviera sus besos para mirar en los ojos de Dean. Lo que vio fue total y arrolladora lujuria. Jax continuó su exploración por el cuello y hombros de Dean, mientras este continuaba frotando sus penes de arriba abajo. Una mano de Jax se unió a las de Dean y aumentaron el ritmo, hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo aguantar más y entre jadeos y palabras sin sentido eyacularon sobre sus estómagos. Esa sensación de estar flotando y relajado que te deja el amor nuevo, se quedó entre los dos por sabe dios cuanto tiempo. Solo se miraban sin contener sus sonrisas y caricias tiernas. Dean buscó más vino para los dos. Hablaron de la cena y de otras cosas que los llevaron a una segunda ronda. Esta vez Dean tomo la iniciativa, sorprendiendo a Jax al darle una exquisita mamada. Jax intuía que esos labios podían hacer maravillas y no se equivocaba. 

Dean se levanta a buscar toallas para limpiar el reguero que tienen sobre la cama y sus cuerpos, cuando un dolor punzante en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza lo hace tambalearse y al no encontrar una pared u otro apoyo, cae al suelo. “Hey Dean ¿qué pasó?” Pregunta Jax mientras se acerca a ayudar a Dean. Dean intenta pararse pero el mareo no lo deja “Wow, debe ser ese vino que trajo Thomas, es fuerte”. Finalmente se levanta y los dos continúan al baño. Dean siente que el dolor se va desvaneciendo, precisamente cuando Jax lo invita a compartir una ducha. 

Al día siguiente el almuerzo con Anna fue un poco diferente. Fue ella la que le dió el sermón a Dean de “pórtate bien con mi hermanito o te mato”. Pero al final, Anna les dió su bendición como Jax esperaba. 

“Dice Dean que quieres ser abogado” le pregunta Anna a Sam quien solo ha estado mirándola fijamente durante todo el almuerzo. 

“S s si” tartamudea Sam. Anna se hecha una carcajada y agarra el teléfono de Sam. 

“Estoy entrando mi número de celular e email en tu teléfono para que cuando puedas volver hablar me cuentes cuáles son tus planes” contesta Anna mientras mira a Sam por entre sus largas pestañas. 

“Anna déjalo tranquilo” dice Jax mientras Dean le pega con el codo a Sam que no reacciona. 

“Hey si vamos a hacer una fusión Teller-Winchester, vamos a hacerla en grande, no crees?” Lo que provocó la risa de Jax y Dean y el sonrojo de Sam. 

Jax y Dean acordaron que no compartirían con nadie de la oficina la noticia de su naciente relación, pero tampoco lo negarían de ser confrontados. 

_________________  
Unas semanas más tarde, el encargado de recursos humanos de la firma, está dándoles el acostumbrado tour a unos 3 abogados recién contratados. Ya en la biblioteca se los presenta a Dean: “Licenciados, este es Dean Winchester su servicial y eficiente bibliotecario y su ayudante Kali” cada uno de los abogados se presenta pero el nombre que se queda con Dean es “Lcdo. Adam Campbell, encantado”

Esa misma tarde: “Hoy conocí a tu ex” le informa Dean a Jax mientras comían pizza y tomaban cerveza en su lugar favorito. 

“Si lo sé” contesta Jax. Ante la cara de interrogación de Dean, Jax le dice: “Yo le hablé de ti a Adam.”

La cara de Dean se vuelve más austera. “Adam vino a mí a que le ayudara a conseguir trabajo. No le iba bien con su oficina privada. Por favor no me recrimines, ya mis hermanos me insultaron cuando se enteraron, pero la realidad es que no supe cómo reaccionar cuando él me contactó y me contó lo que le estaba pasando.” Dean esperó a que Jax continuara pero Jax bajó la cabeza y suspiro profundamente. “Pero Adam pensó que yo estaba incluido en el negocio. Recuerdas la fiesta de navidad? Ya Adam me había indicado que quería que nos fuéramos temprano de la fiesta para ir a su apartamento.” 

“Que tú le respondiste?” preguntó Dean en tono neutral.

“Que no. Que solo lo iba a conectar con recursos humanos porque era mi conocido pero que nada más ocurriría entre nosotros.”

“Pero en ese momento tú y yo no estábamos juntos” razonó Dean. 

“Si pero él siguió llamándome, casi a diario” Jax pausa y se ríe sarcásticamente “Adam realmente pensó que yo iba a regresar gateando a sus pies. Tú no tienes idea Dean de como Adam me jodió mi auto estima de forma cruel y sistemática. Y lo peor de todo es que yo no me di cuenta hasta que definitivamente me alejé de él. La última vez que me llamó le dije que estaba en una relación, que me iba muy bien y que no me llamara más.”

“Y cuando fue la última vez que te llamó?” preguntó Dean en el mismo tono objetivo, todo esto lo estaba molestando de manera exponencial pero no quería dejar ver su irritación.

“Ayer” respondió Jax. 

Dean trató de mantener una cara ecuánime ante esta información pero de la manera que se tragó lo que le quedaba de la cerveza, delataba que no había tal neutralidad. Al bajar la botella, Jax no pudo dejar de notar que su mano izquierda temblaba casi incontrolablemente. Dean también lo nota y retira su mano a su falda y la cubre con su mano derecha. Acto seguido pide dos cervezas más y llama la atención de Jax a su cara. “? Crees que Adam te va a dar problemas? ¿Que nos va a dar problemas?”

“No, no creo. Anna ya lo visitó a su cubículo y me imagino que no fue muy positiva su visita. Ella lo odia. En cambio Thomas tomó el asunto más clínicamente y ofreció enviarle a Adam cianuro en capsulas de viagra” ambos tuvieron que reír ante la ocurrencia de Thomas. Cuando terminan sus cervezas la mano de Dean ya no tiembla con la misma fuerza. Jax hace nota mental de mencionarlo luego.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO SEIS

Semanas más tarde, los chicos están tomándose un café con donas en el mostrador de la cocina de Thomas. Su conversación es relajada y llena de domesticidad. Los besos y roces son cotidianos, con la facilidad de un amor viejo. Dean estaba escuchando a Jax pero en su mente se proyectaba esta escena que ya se había convertido en costumbre en tan poco tiempo. El mismo no podía creer que esto estuviera pasándole a él, que había encontrado el amor en el lugar menos esperado, en el corazón y cuerpo de Jax Teller. Dean está perdido en sus pensamientos cuando el intercomunicador de la calle los saca de la conversación.

“Por qué carajo no están Thomas y tu aquí abajo!? Escucha Jax a su hermana que inequívocamente suena enojada. 

“De que tú hablas, Anna. Thomas está durmiendo” responde Jax mientras escucha la voz de JT Teller en el trasfondo “Vamos subiendo”

Jax abre sus ojos desmesuradamente y le dice a Dean: ”Mis padres vienen subiendo para acá.”

Dean y Jax se meten a su cuarto mientras Jax le grita a Thomas que se levante. Los dos están tratando de ponerse ropa lo más rápidamente posible. Y Dean se rie: “Parecemos adolescentes de escuela superior que agarraron teniendo sexo en el baño de la escuela”

Jax también ríe y con picardía responde: “Me vas a tener que contar esa historia otro día.” 

Thomas abre la puerta de entrada, todavía en su sudadera de dormir y saluda a sus padres. Thomas obviamente había olvidado por completo que su madre Gemma los había invitado a un desayuno familiar. Era una costumbre entre los Teller, verse para cenar o desayunar, al menos una vez al mes. Era la forma de que la matriarca mantenía a sus cachorros cerca. 

Jax está listo pero Dean no se mueve de la cama en la que parece que hubo una batalla campal y le dice: “Yo espero aquí mientras ustedes se van. Me llevo tu carro y me llamas cuando estés libre. Tengo que hacer varias cosas” 

Jax lo mira como si tuviese 3 cabezas, lo hala por el brazo y le dice “No tú vienes conmigo. No me vas a dejar solo con los leones.”

“Hey Mami, Papá, cómo están?” Dean viene detrás de Jax. La cara de Anna es un poema cuando divisa a Dean y Thomas contiene una carcajada. 

“Hey mi bebé, hace tiempo que no te veía, como está mi Ratoncito?” Gemma estaba concentrada en darle besos y apretones a Jax hasta que ve a Dean parado más cerca de la cocina. 

“Ya lo veo en Facebook: ‘ese momento embarazoso en el que Pecas conoce a sus suegros por accidente’ épico!” murmura Thomas mientras bebe de una taza de café. 

“Shut up Thomas! Mami, Papá este es Dean mi novio. Dean este es JT y Gemma Teller mis padres”

“Mucho gusto.” Dice JT y sostiene la mano que le extiende Dean. ”Encantado” responde Dean. Ambos hombres solo cruzan la mirada por un segundo y retornan a sus posiciones. Se nota a leguas que no hubo la mejor química entre estos dos. 

Gemma inmediatamente se le acerca a Dean, lo observa de arriba abajo y luego fija su mirada en los ojos de Dean. “Tú eres una belleza de hombre, porque yo no sabía de tu existencia, tú me puedes explicar, Jackson Edward Teller?” mientras agarra a Dean por el cuello e inclina su cabeza para plantarle un beso en la mejilla. La cara de Dean está 20 tonos de rojo. 

Al salir del apartamento, Dean se inclina hacia Jax: “Ratoncito?” La respuesta fue una mirada prometiendo violencia de parte de Jax. 

Ya en el restaurant la conversación no fluye y se siente la tensión. Dean y JT se observan cuando piensan que el otro no lo está viendo. Jax los observa a ambos y no puede evitar sentir que se aproxima una tormenta. Jax sabe que JT no lo rechaza por ser homosexual pero que si prefiere ignorar lo que su estilo de vida conlleva. Mientras por otro lado, Jax sabe que Dean no se queda callado ante nada ni ante nadie, por lo que si su padre hace algún comentario fuera de lugar, aquí va a haber Troya.

Thomas interviene: “O-K! esto no se puede poner más denso porque estamos en pleno verano. Mamá ayúdame aquí, yo quiero desayunar sin que estas caras me den nauseas.”

Anna esconde una risa y Jax le abre los ojos a Thomas en señal de que se calle. Gemma da una palmada fuerte sobre la mesa: ”Ok todo el mundo a calmarse! Jax y Dean son adultos además de que se ven adorables, asi que JT se amable y tu Dean relájate. Aquí vinimos a desayunar y a compartir en familia no ha resolver agendas sociales.” 

Dean es el primero en entender el mensaje. Así que le pregunta a JT por la colección de carros antiguos que tiene, en un esfuerzo por mejorar la atmosfera en la mesa. Esto aviva el semblante de JT quien inmediatamente revalúa su opinión sobre Dean al percatarse de que comparten su pasión por los carros. El desayuno se transforma en una verdadera reunión familiar finalmente. 

A insistencia de Gemma las salidas se hacen más frecuentes y se convierten en rutina. Al regresar Sam de la universidad es incluido en estas cenas. Ante la mirada de desaprobación de JT y de las bromas sobre ”cougars” de Thomas, Sam y Anna concretaron lo que venía cocinándose a través de mensajes de texto y constantes skypes. Anna ciertamente envuelve a Sam en sus encantos y este no hace el mínimo esfuerzo en resistirse. 

Así las cosas, Sam pasaba más tiempo en el apartamento de Anna y Jax en la casa de Dean. A Jax le encantaba la casa de Dean, no era grande pero tenía hermosos toques arquitectónicos que se estaban deteriorando por falta del mantenimiento apropiado. Luego de mucho convencimiento por parte de Jax, los chicos comienzan a remodelar la casa. Nueva madera en el balcón trasero, nuevo techo en el garaje, hasta planifican un nuevo dormitorio y una piscina en el jardín. Jax esta super entusiasmado. Y a Dean le encanta observar como Jax se obsesiona con cada nuevo proyecto. “Me jodi”. Pensaba Dean cuando se daba cuenta de que esta vida con Jax es todo lo que quería, nada más.

Aun así, la noche en que Jax le dijo a Dean: “Te amo”, la respuesta de Dean fue” Quieres que te prepare un sándwich?”. 

Se habían ido a la cama temprano debido a otro de los dolores de cabeza de Dean. Jax esta sentado en la cama con Dean recostado en su falda esperando que el analgésico hiciera efecto. Jax no puede resistir la inmensa ternura que le provoca el pasar sus dedos dulcemente por el cráneo de Dean.

“Te amo demasiado” fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca sin permiso. 

Acto seguido Dean se levantó de la cama y sin esperar respuesta de Jax corrió a la cocina ofreciéndole un sándwich. Jax lo siguió a la cocina pidiéndole disculpas y la promesa de que no lo volvería a decir pues él sabía que Dean no estaba listo para eso. 

Una vez que Jax estaba roncando en la cama que comparten, Dean abre su lap top e intenta conectarse con Sam via Skype. Mas sorprendido que nada Sam le contesta: “ Oh Dios Dean, Tio Bobby está bien? Quien murió que tu estas usando Skype?” 

“Shh! Escúchame Sam, nadie murió. Acabo de meter las patas hasta las rodillas. Jax me acaba de decir que me ama y yo entré en total pánico y le ofrecí un sándwich. Lo peor fue que el sintió que me había ofendido y me pidió perdón y yo como un cabrón acepté las disculpas! Qué carajo estoy pensando!”

Sam lo escucha sin interrumpirlo y luego de pensarlo: “Dean, esta Jax ahí todavía?”

“Si”

“Tú lo amas, verdad? Y no comiences a racionalizarlo. Solo contéstate a ti mismo si lo que sientes es amor. Yo honestamente pienso que tu estas perdido por Jax, solo te asustaste por tu proverbial miedo al compromiso. Pero Dean date esta oportunidad, Jax es un buen hombre y te ama. Regresa a la habitación ahora mismo y díselo. No dejes que el momento pase!”

“Sam…”

“Dean…” Ambos hermanos se miran por unos segundos y al unísono despiden un profundo suspiro. 

“Ok” te hablo mañana, dale saludos a Anna. Y los hermanos se despiden.

Dean regresa a la habitación y observa a Jax que aparenta estár dormido, pero él sabe que no es así. Dean tiene que reírse internamente porque le parece risible que se esté negando a sí mismo el amor tan profundo que siente por Jax. Hasta su respiración tiene memorizada. Sabe todos los rincones de ese cuerpo y cada resquicio de esa alma y sabe que todo eso es suyo. ¡En que estaba pensando!

“Jax, baby podemos hablar?” llama Dean a Jax a la vez que se sienta en la cama.

“Hey que pasa, te sientes mal? Te sigue el dolor de cabeza? Dean esto ya requiere…”

Jax no puede terminar su pensamiento porque Dean se recuesta sobre él y lo besa larga y apasionadamente. Solo se desprende de la boca de Jax cuando a ambos les falta el oxígeno. 

“Jax, escúchame bien. Yo no estoy enamorado de ti, yo estoy en un momento que creo que sin ti no hay nada. Te amo demasiado y me haces falta cada minuto del día.” Jax intenta hablar pero Dean le pone un dedo sobre sus labios. “No Jax, tu no entiendes. Tú al menos has estado con una persona con la cual en algún momento pensaste y sentiste que era el amor de tu vida. Yo nunca había tenido eso hasta ahora contigo. Y esta sensación es tan nueva y aterradora a la vez. Tengo miedo de yo no ser suficiente para ti, que yo no pueda abrirme a ti como tú lo haces, que encuentres alguien mejor y que te canses.” Dean baja su cabeza derrotado, pero continúa. “Pero soy egoísta y no quiero que esto se acabe, me encanta como tú me haces sentir, como soy mejor persona cuando estoy contigo. Hace sentido lo que digo o estoy cantinfleando como de costumbre?.”

Jax sujeta a Dean por el cuello y lo acerca a su cara. “Baby hey no estas cantinfleando me estás dando tu corazón de la forma más dulce que jamás me hubiera imaginado y eso me hace amarte más. Esto que tenemos no es perfecto y tus dudas y las mías son válidas. Pero sabes qué? Podemos lograr que funcione. Te amo Dean.” 

“Te amo Jax y voy hacer todo lo que pueda para que esto no termine nunca”

No hubo más palabras esa noche, solo besos y caricias hasta el amanecer.   
______________________  
Tres meses más tarde en un sábado en el que Dean y Jax estaban terminando de pintar el comedor, Anna y Sam trabajaban en un estante para libros y Thomas veía la televisión en la habitación de Sam, llegan Gemma y JT trayendo pizza, bizcochos y vino. Dean saluda a sus suegros y se queda boquiabierto ante el despliegue de comida y bebida que acaban de traer. 

“Gemma no te hubieses molestado con tanto. En realidad creo que después que nos comamos todo esto, no vamos a poder adelantar mucho de los trabajos que estamos haciendo.”

“Oh Dean querido, esto es nada. JT y yo solo queríamos pasar un tiempo con ustedes” 

Gemma y Dean están solos en la cocina sorteando la comida y Gemma corre a donde esta Dean porque este cierra sus ojos, se lleva su mano a la cabeza e intenta encontrar el mostrador de la cocina para no caerse.

“Hey te tengo, amor. No te muevas, estas mareado? Déjame buscarte una silla.” Gemma busca la silla y ayuda a Dean a sentarse. 

“Wow, todo dio vueltas de momento. Debe ser el olor de la pintura y la falta de comida” Gemma lo observa sin creer totalmente lo que Dean dice y le acerca un vaso de agua. Cuando Gemma va a interrogarle un poco más, entra Jax a la cocina con el resto de la familia detrás de él. Jax trae sus manos en su espalda y una sonrisa de esas que hacen que Dean sude frio y cuestione el por qué tiene tan buena suerte. 

Jax se acerca a Dean sin dejar de sonreír y de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. Jax se arrodilla frente a Dean sin decir ni una palabra. Todos están parados alrededor de ellos. “Dean, te quieres casar conmigo?” Dice Jax mientras abre un estuche que contiene un hermoso conjunto de aros de platino.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> algo de violencia y non-con en este capitulo

CAPITULO SIETE  
Anna y Gemma se entregaron en cuerpo y alma a preparar la boda de su Ratoncito. No estaban escatimando en gastos, buscando que la boda se saliera de lo común. Algo que a JT y a Dean le parecía ridículo. 

Dean le suplicaba a Jax que se escaparan un día y regresaran casados o que en el peor de los casos hicieran una reunión familiar en su casa con el oficiante y nada más. A JT por su parte, le parecía que era poner en vitrina un estilo de vida que a él no le gustaba para su hijo. Obviamente, ninguno de los dos fue consultado para ningún detalle de los preparativos.

Jax por su parte estaba tan feliz que no le importaba cuan desproporcionada fuera la preparación. El solo quería casarse con Dean. 

Los chicos están de acuerdo de que era hora de hacer pública su relación y de paso invitar informalmente, a los compañeros más allegados a su boda. El viernes de esa semana, invitan a los compañeros a tomarse unas cervezas en el lugar favorito de Dean y Jax. 

Cuando están presentes todos los amigos es Dean el que habla:”Jax Teller me enseño el valor de una relación y de que el amor se encuentra en los lugares más inesperados. Yo en cambio le estoy enseñando a apreciar el rock clásico y los carros antiguos.” Algunos ríen ante el comentario. Dean prosigue” Y aunque parecería que el intercambio no es beneficioso para él, el hombre me propuso matrimonio y yo acepté. Así que les estamos pidiendo que reserven la fecha del 15 de julio para nuestra boda.” 

Todos los compañeros aplauden y los felicitan, Kali en particular está llorando desconsolada. Ya cuando las felicitaciones y abrazos se han calmado, se escuchan aplausos solitarios y premeditados que se van acercando a la mesa. Es Adam que está caminando hacia donde están sentados Jax y Dean.

“ Wow! Me alegro que encontraras quien te hiciera el favor Jax!” Adam hace una pausa e inmediatamente se dirige a Dean: “ Como se siente recoger mi pañuelo sucio, Dean?” Dean reacciona inmediatamente y sin esperar un segundo se levanta de su silla e intenta conectar a Adam con su puño. Pero Jax también reacciona y se mete entre los dos agarrando a Dean con sus brazos. Adam solo se ríe y sale del bar.

“Hey Dean, no vale la pena.” Dice Jax. Anna se levanta y le dice quedo a Jax, furiosa: “Tienes que hacer que lo despidan inmediatamente este cabrón les va a hacer la vida imposible.” Todos en la mesa están atónitos ante el revuelo. Dean explica: “ex novio celoso” e intenta continuar con la celebración plasmando una sonrisa en su rostro que no le llega a los ojos. Dean siente el punzante dolor de cabeza que le sobreviene sin aviso y se disculpa para ir al baño porque esta vez está acompañado de unas nauseas furiosas. Al levantarse no logra mantener el equilibrio y se desploma nuevamente en su silla. 

Al abrir los ojos nuevamente, Dean está en una camilla de un hospital. Le toma unos instantes enfocarse pero definitivamente es un hospital. “Hey baby, estoy aquí” Escucha a Jax hablar de forma reconfortante. El doctor de la Sala de Emergencia les explica que la presión arterial de Dean está muy elevada y que muy probablemente sea esta la razón de su desmayo. Les recomienda muy enfáticamente que le den continuidad al asunto con su doctor de cabecera mientras le receta un medicamento para bajar la presión y le da de alta. Obviamente, el seguimiento con el doctor no fue prioridad para Dean en medio de preparativos de boda. 

El lunes siguiente, Jax se está lavando las manos en el baño para hombres del segundo piso de la firma. Es un piso que solo ocupa finanzas y el resto del espacio está vacío por lo que el baño es poco concurrido. Cuando se mira en el espejo observa como en cámara lenta que Adam está cerrando la puerta del baño con seguro. El asalto es casi instantáneo. Adam está encima de Jax mordiéndole los labios mientras forcejea por quitarle el saco y la camisa. “qué carajo te pasa?” Le grita Jax mientras lo empuja con toda su fuerza.  
Adam es más alto y más fuerte que Jax y usa el momentum para empujar a Jax contra la pared. Mientras con su antebrazo pilla a Jax, su otra mano le rompe la correa y se mete sin miramientos dentro de los pantalones de Jax. 

“Hey princesa me extrañaste? Porque la cara de susto? Así es que te gusta a ti, verdad, puerca? “en un movimiento fluido Adam le baja los pantalones y ropa interior y se mete el miembro casi erecto de Jax en su boca. Jax cierra sus ojos y solo puede emitir un suspiro profundo de satisfacción. 

Acto seguido como si despertara de una pesadilla Jax patea a Adam, se arregla la ropa e intenta salir del baño. Adam se levanta del suelo y logra agarrar a Jax: “Esto no se acaba aquí, tu sabes que esto es lo que te gusta y que tu noviecito el bibliotecario no te va a dar lo mismo”. Ante la reacción de pánico de Jax, Adam se ríe: “Oh él no sabe que te gusta que te dominen, que te gusta como yo te lastimo y te hago gritar pidiendo más. Sweet!” 

Jax intenta zafarse del agarre que le tiene Adam “Para que quede claro, esto queda entre nosotros. No te atrevas a tocar mi empleo porque le voy a decir a tu noviecito que tú me forzaste a aceptar este trabajo para tenerme cerca y satisfacer tus perversiones cada vez que te diera la gana, así que comienza a hacerme espacio en tu calendario, princesa, que tú y yo no hemos terminado” con esto Adam le da una bofetada a Jax y lo deja en el baño. El cuerpo de Jax tiembla sin control así que tiene que meterse a uno de los cubículos del baño a esperar que el pánico, vergüenza y nauseas se le pasen antes de salir disparado a buscar sus llaves y salir corriendo del edificio. 

Cuando Dean llega a la casa esa tarde encuentra que Jax ya había llegado, lo cual Dean no esperaba. “Jax, estas bien? Que haces aquí tan temprano, tienes algún compromiso ahora en la tarde?

“¡Hey!” Jax empuja a Dean contra la puerta de entrada y sin decir palabra lo besa bruscamente mientras le quita los pantalones y la ropa interior de un solo movimiento. Dean abre sus ojos desmesuradamente y trata de decirle algo a Jax pero este no abandona su boca ni por un segundo. Jax estruja su cuerpo contra el de Dean y este nota la erección de Jax rozando su pene al descubierto. El contacto es rudo y doloroso. El silencio de Jax, su cara roja, el aliento a alcohol, hasta el aire mismo, están impregnados de una violencia que Dean no entiende. 

Finalmente, logra zafarse de Jax: “Hey amigo que está pasando?” Y siente que tiene sangre en su boca. Jax lo mordió.

“Que, no te gusta?” Contesta Jax.

“Si pero lo podemos tomar con calma, no crees?” 

Dean camina hacia la habitación mientras Jax se queda en la puerta. Su corazón va a 500 revoluciones por minutos y algo en su cabeza le dice que se vaya de la casa, que no se acerque a Dean. Pero no puede. Sigue a Dean y cierra la puerta de la habitación con seguro. 

Cuando Dean vuelve en si se encuentra en medio de la cama que comparte con Jax, ensangrentado y solo.

Más tarde, Anna se monta en el carro de Jax y comienza a increparle de el por qué la hace salir de su oficina y por qué estaba desaparecido y veinte otras cosas, hasta que ve que Jax está llorando. No sollozos suaves si no el llanto que no te permite respirar. Se detienen en el primer espacio que encuentran y Anna no puede hacer que Jax se controle.   
“Oh dios que hice, que hice? Dean, Dean no Dean” era lo único que Anna podía descifrar de entre el hilo de palabras que salían de Jax. Anna siente como el pánico se está apoderando de su cabeza pensando en los peores escenarios posibles. Saca su teléfono y comienza a buscar el número de Dean. Jax, le sostiene la mano impidiéndole terminar la llamada y comienza hablar entre sollozos y jadeos. 

“Anna acabo de dejar a Dean inconsciente en la casa, le pegué, lo violé” Jax le explica a Anna el incidente con Adam y como fue a la casa y atacó a Dean. 

Anna estaba horrorizada no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo Jax. Luego de unos segundos de confusión Anna le quita las llaves del carro a Jax y lo lleva al apartamento de Thomas. Acto seguido se comunica con Thomas y a grandes rasgos le explica la situación mientras maneja aceleradamente a la casa de Dean y Jax. No sabe que le espera cuando llegue allí, pero sabe que tiene que dirigirse a la casa por Dean y por su hermano. 

Dean abrió la puerta de la casa cuando ya Anna se alistaba a llamar al 911, al no recibir respuesta de Dean. Estaba recién bañado con el agua todavía bajándole por la frente. Vestido con los pantalones de una sudadera, sin camisa y una bufanda que patentemente estaba fuera de lugar. Anna no puede evitar notar los golpes en el cuerpo de Dean y le ofrece llamar a Thomas para que lo examine. 

“NO! No es necesario!” Dean suspira profundo intentando aguantar las lágrimas que quieren seguir saliendo de sus ojos. 

Luego de que Jax cerrara la puerta de la habitación con seguro, este se le abalanzó encima sin darle oportunidad a nada. Lo tenia pillado contra el colchón de la cama con la cara metida en las almohadas e inmediatamente sintió que se sofocaba. Mientras tanto Jax trataba con una mano quitarle los pantalones mientras le ponía presión en su espalda con el resto de su cuerpo. Una mezcla de pánico y de tristeza se apoderaba de su exigua respiración. Con un gran esfuerzo logra quitarse a Jax de encima y virarse para poderle ver la cara y defenderse. Pero Jax no le da tregua y le propina un fuerte puño en la mandibula, que lo atonta y no le deja pararse de la cama. Jax aprovecha la situación y termina de quitarle la ropa a Dean y le amarra las muñecas con su corbata. Dean reacciona e intenta levantarse de la cama pero Jax le propina sendos golpes al área de las costillas. Ya sin mucho aire en sus pulmones y con dolores que le van invadiendo su cuerpo, Dean solo puede decir el nombre de Jax entre sollozos. Jax se baja sus propios pantalones y ropa interior e intenta abrir las piernas de Dean, pero este resiste con toda la fuerza que le queda en su cuerpo. Los ojos de Jax están casi negros y entrecerrados como marco a una cara que no es la cara que Dean ama. Es alguien que Dean no puede reconocer. Cuando Jax nota que Dean se resiste lo toma por el cuello con sus dos manos y aprieta. Es lo último que Dean recuerda. 

“No entiendo Anna. Mira lo que Jax me hizo!” Se quita la bufanda y le enseña la marca de las manos de Jax en su cuello. Anna no pudo suprimir un ruido de horror. 

“Dean yo no sé cuánto sabes de la historia de Jax y Adam” y acto seguido saca su teléfono de su cartera y le muestra a Dean unas fotos. “estas son fotos de la última paliza que le dio Adam a Jax.” Dean las mira una a una sin poder evitar que las lágrimas salgan de sus ojos. 

Anna continua hablando casi en un susurro con una voz llena de angustia “Adam introdujo a Jax al sadomasoquismo. El problema fue que todo el dolor lo sufría Jax y Adam experimentaba todo el placer. Luego de esta última paliza recluimos a Jax en una clínica para condiciones mentales. El sufría de depresión, ansiedad, PTSD y ya estando en la clínica intentó suicidarse. Fue un proceso muy doloroso para todos. Luego de un tiempo pensamos que dentro de las circunstancias, Jax estaba recuperado. Volvió a trabajar y a vivir una vida normal pero sin acercarse a nadie, eso todavía no lo había podido superar, hasta que te conoció a ti. Pero esta mañana, Adam lo asaltó nuevamente en uno de los baños del bufete y todo ese enredo está en su cabeza nuevamente.” Anna hace una pausa para calmarse y dejar que Dean se compusiera también. “ Jax quiere que te diga que si quieres poner cargos en su contra y cancelar la boda, que él lo entiende. Pero que por favor le permitas hablar contigo. Dean él te ama tanto. Y yo sé que nada disculpa lo que te hizo pero al menos escúchalo. ”

Una de las manos de Dean temblaba sin control y Anna lo nota. Dean se levanta del sofá y le ofrece algo de tomar a Anna mientras camina hacia la cocina. Anna le indica que no necesita nada, cuando escucha el sonido inconfundible de Dean cayendo al suelo. 

“Dean tienes que dejar que llame a Thomas con él no tendrías que pasar por la sala de emergencia, pero alguien tiene que verte.” Presiona Anna una vez que logra levantar a Dean del suelo. 

“ Yo estoy bien, Anna. Debe ser mi alta presión, no los golpes.” Anna no le cree. 

“Donde esta Jax?” pregunta Dean. 

“lo deje en casa de Thomas” responde Anna. 

”Llévame allá” 

Ya es de noche cuando Anna y Dean llegan al apartamento de Thomas. Dean siente que su cabeza va a explotar y esta vez sus manos no han dejado de temblar. Pero sabe que tiene que ver a Jax. Tiene que ver en su rostro que Jax no es el demonio que por poco lo asfixia con sus propias manos. Dean quiere saber si su propio cuerpo y su mente le van a permitir confiar en Jax nuevamente. Tiene que obligar a su presión arterial a que se controle para poder enfrentar esta situación de frente y sin dilación. El ama a Jax y en su mente no hay duda de que Jax lo ama a él. Esto no puede terminarse así. 

Cuando Thomas abre la puerta lo menos que se espera es ver a Dean parado ahí. “Pecas! deja que te examine, amigo” le dice Thomas.

“Luego, déjame hablar con Jax primero” En ese momento sale Jax de su habitación, visiblemente afectado con los ojos rojos y el pelo revuelto.   
“Oh Dios Dean, déjame verte! Perdóname, amor. Anna lo llevaste al hospital?” Jax no puede dejar de hablar mientras tambalea un poco hacia Dean.   
Dean no permite que Jax lo toque y le pregunta: “Estas lo suficientemente sobrio para que hablemos?”

Con la ayuda de una fuerte taza de café y el gran amor que se tienen, Dean y Jax abren sus corazones uno al otro. No es fácil, es una cuestión de recobrar la confianza y exponer sentimientos a flor de piel. Después de muchas lágrimas y la resolución de que van hacer todo lo que este en sus manos para reparar su relación, los chicos se quedan dormidos en el sofá.

Los próximos días pasan como un torbellino. Jax denuncia a Adam, quien para evitar ir a la cárcel, accede a irse de la ciudad y nunca más buscar contacto con los Tellers o con Dean. Jax y Dean se someten a terapia intensiva para lidiar con las consecuencias de todo lo sucedido. Reconocen que es un trabajo en progreso pero están en total acuerdo de que vale la pena.


	8. Capitulo 8

CAPITULO OCHO

Dean tenía razón, Jax tenía que poner prioridades con su tiempo. Jax luchó tanto por lograr que su relación con Dean prosperara y ahora estaba a punto de perderlo por un empleo. Los socios mayoritarios del bufete lo habían nombrado Socio Administrador. El sueldo les había caído como una bendición del cielo, pues tenían una infinidad de planes para cuando ya estuviesen casados. Sin embargo la nueva posición acarreaba diez veces el cúmulo de trabajo y responsabilidades para Jax. Lógicamente, tenía que poner más horas a su trabajo que a Dean. Dean lo estaba acusando de que nunca estaba en la casa y de que cuando estaban juntos Jax siempre estaba hablando del trabajo o esperando recibir una llamada importante. Jax no tenía forma de refutar los puntos de Dean, todo era cierto. En todos los meses que llevaban juntos nunca habían tenido una pelea así, y mucho menos pasar el día sin comunicarse de alguna manera. Todo esto no permite que Jax se concentre en su trabajo, así que cuando Anna entra a su oficina lo encuentra con su cabeza entre sus manos y con una cara de desesperación. Anna entró a su oficina mientras Jax estaba totalmente absorto en estos pensamientos. 

“Jax que pasa?” Ella lo conoce bien. 

“Dean y yo tuvimos un pelea anoche. Él dice que estoy más tiempo aquí que con él. Y que cuando estamos juntos lo que hago es pensar en el trabajo. Anna, Dean quiere cancelar la boda. ” 

“Cómo? así como así?!” responde Anna. 

“Yo no quiero perderlo, Anna. Y mucho menos por un trabajo. Yo prefiero renunciar, pero no perder a Dean por ser el socio administrador de la firma. No sé qué hacer.” 

Anna no responde inmediatamente, en su cara se ve que está sopesando toda la información que le ha dado Jax. “Jax te voy a ser sincera, esa excusa parece muy…superflua y fuera de carácter de Dean. Estás seguro que no hay otro motivo para que Dean vaya directo a cancelar la boda en lugar de buscarle una solución al problema? Luego de pensarlo un poco Anna le pregunta: “Tú no has estado jodiendo por ahí, verdad?”

“Anna, no! claro que no. Yo jamás le seria infiel a Dean. ” Gritó Jax.

Anna suspira profundamente antes de decirle: “Y que tal Dean? Crees que él tenga algún otro… interés…?” 

Jax mueve su cabeza violentamente en total negación de la atrocidad que Anna acaba de expresar. Otra persona…

Al medio día, Jax va a la biblioteca en busca de Dean, la conversación con Anna lo dejo preocupado pero con un plan. Kaly le informa que Dean llamó enfermo, que no vendría a trabajar. 

“Kaly, puedo preguntarte algo y por favor se sincera conmigo.”

Kaly trago fuertemente: “Claro Jax”.

“Has notado si Dean ha estado raro últimamente? Llamadas personales, salidas imprevistas del trabajo? No sé, algo fuera de lugar?” 

Kaly emite una risa nerviosa y contesta: “ Tú me estas preguntando si Dean está teniendo una aventura?” 

Jax baja la cabeza derrotado: ”Si, supongo que eso es lo que te estoy preguntando”

Kaly mueve su cabeza en señal de frustración: “No Jax, Dean no tiene un amante. Ahora déjame hacerte una pregunta yo a ti? Tú, estas golpeando a Dean?” 

“De qué carajo tú estás hablando Kaly?! Yo pegarle a Dean? De dónde te sacas eso?”

Jax está furioso pero Kaly no retira su mirada de los ojos de Jax. 

Kaly tampoco puede contener su furia y riposta: “Jax, Dean lleva unos meses muy retraído, físicamente deteriorándose y con golpes que justifica con caídas y tropiezos. No me digas que tú no te has dado cuenta!?” Kaly tiene que pausar para retomar su aliento y limpiar las lágrimas que le bajan por su cara “Dean es mi amigo. En realidad él es como un hermano y yo no voy a permitir que algo malo le pase.”

Jax intenta tranquilizar su reacción, necesita saber más de lo que Kaly está hablando sin intimidarla. Ciertamente que él ha percibido la delgadez de Dean y los dolores de cabeza, pero Dean le ha dicho que está manejando su presión arterial. Pero lo que Kaly le está diciendo es toda otra dimensión que súbitamente hace mucho sentido. 

“Kaly yo adoro a Dean. Yo no le haría daño de ninguna manera. Dime específicamente que es lo que has visto.” Y Kaly le explica sobre los constantes dolores de cabeza, las náuseas, la fatiga, la falta de apetito y particularmente los golpes. 

Jax recoge sus llaves y le indica a su secretaria que cancele todas sus reuniones del día. Treinta minutos más tarde Jax llega a la casa. No tiene idea todavía de cómo va a enfrentar la situación. Tendrá Dean un amante que le pega? No tiene otra explicación a los golpes y la súbita cancelación de la boda. Jax entra a la casa, y llama a Dean. Solo hay silencio. Camina hacia su habitación con aprehensión, no sabe lo que va a encontrar detrás de esa puerta. A primera vista no hay nadie en la habitación, cuando escucha un gruñido. Corre al otro lado de la cama y encuentra a Dean en el suelo y Dean está convulsando. Hay sangre en la cara distorsionada de Dean y en una de sus manos hay frasco de pastillas que aparenta estar vacío pues las pastillas están todas en el suelo. 

“Dean, Dean, Dean” es todo lo que puede decir Jax mientras intenta alejar a Dean de la mesa de noche y agarrar sus manos. Jax no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado pero a él le parece un siglo cuando el cuerpo de Dean finalmente comienza a relajarse. Le quita el frasco de la mano y corre a buscar una toalla para limpiar la sangre que viene de una cortadura en la frente. Dean tiene los ojos cerrados en obvio dolor, mientras Jax hace ruidos suaves intentando calmar a Dean. 

“Hey baby, vamos a acostarte en la cama vas a estar más cómodo ahí.” Una vez Jax deposita a Dean en la cama, le limpia la cortadura lo mejor posible y le pone una bandaid. Dean no reacciona solo se encoge en sí mismo y comienza a llorar. Jax no habla, solo acaricia a Dean con suaves círculos en su espalda. Luego de Dios sabe cuánto tiempo Dean se queda dormido. Jax recoge las pastillas y acto seguido llama a Thomas.

“Hey Ratoncito, que está pasando, a qué debo el honor de tu llamada?” dice Thomas.

“Thomas escúchame, necesito un diagnostico preliminar y por favor no me des la mierda de que no puedes dar un diagnostico sin el paciente frente a ti, ok?”

“Wow, Jax que está pasando me estas preocupando.”

“Dean viene sufriendo de dolores de cabeza, pérdida de apetito, nauseas, vómitos, se cae constantemente, fatiga crónica y ahora acabo de encontrarlo en medio de una convulsión y encontré dos frascos de pastillas a su nombre. “

“Puedes traerlo a la sala de emergencia del hospital? Los espero ahí”

“Dean se acaba de dormir después de la convulsión. No quisiera despertarlo, se ve cansado como si no hubiese dormido en mucho tiempo”

“Voy en camino”

La próxima llamada es a Sam. Pero Sam no tiene idea de lo que habla Jax, así que también se dirige a la casa.   
______________________  
@%^&*)**^$^  
Thomas está hablando desde su celular con los dos frascos de pastillas en su otra mano. Sam todavía está increpando a Jax sobre cómo no se había percatado de los cambios de Dean, mientras Anna intenta calmar a Sam. De repente, todos escuchan el agua del baño de la habitación principal y se mueven a la habitación. Jax encuentra a Dean arrodillado frente al inodoro, vomitando.   
“Hey Baby, estoy aquí, te busco algo?” Dean no responde e intenta levantarse sin éxito hasta que Jax prácticamente lo carga y lo lleva a la cama. Dean se sorprende al ver que Sam, Anna y Thomas estén en su habitación. 

Thomas rompe el silencio: “Hey Pecas, looking good! Salgan todos tengo que hablar con mi cuñado favorito.” Dean no puede dejar de notar que Thomas está sosteniendo sus dos frascos de pastillas. 

“Gioblastoma multiforme” dice Dean sin ceremonia ni miramiento cuando todos los demás salen de su habitación. “De acuerdo a la tomografia, tengo una pequeña naranja en mi cabeza. Estoy tomando un anticonvulsivo y un corticosteroide para aliviar los síntomas, pero como vez, no han tenido el efecto esperado. Tengo cita mañana, el doctor quiere ver porque los medicamentos no me funcionan.” Su cara y voz de desafío expiran y al ver que Thomas no responde continua: “ Tenía la esperanza de que Jax no se diera cuenta hasta después que lo corriera de mi lado. Yo no voy a arrastrarlo conmigo en este drama. Ya tengo arreglos para internarme en un hospicio que se especializa en casos terminales como el mío”

“Wait wait Pecas! No tiene por qué ser terminal, obviamente tú no has tenido una biopsia del tumor, verdad? Sin esa biopsia no tenemos toda la información pertinente para un diagnóstico y tratamiento! ”

“No todavía no he pautado la biopsia. No sabría cómo decirle a Jax: hey voy al hospital por un par de días te veo luego!”

“Qué tal si le dices la verdad? Thomas se sienta en la cama junto a Dean. “Sabes Pecas, ese hombre que esta allá afuera comiéndose las uñas en este momento, te venera. No crees que el debería tener la oportunidad de decidir si quiere alejarse de ti basándose en la verdad y no en una mentira? El drama lo estas creando tu cuñado, al tratar de alejarlo de ti sin una explicación. Yo conozco a mi hermano, él no va a renunciar a ti así de fácil.” 

“Eso es lo que me temo”

“Mira, ya yo llame al Dr. Milton. Castiel es uno de los mejores neuro-cirujanos del estado y te va a ver primera hora mañana. Tú tienes que darte esa oportunidad y dársela a Jax también.”

Dean suspira profundamente, su cabeza se siente como la tormenta que se está formando allá afuera en el cielo. Claro que él quiere esa oportunidad. Coño, él quiere toda una vida con Jax. Aun les faltan los viajes que quieren hacer, el cuarto adicional y el patio que quieren añadirle a la casa, los dos niños que pensaban tener. Esto no es justo, no es justo! Darle todo lo que nunca se había atrevido a desear porque nunca pensó que podía llegar a tenerlo y quitárselo de esta manera. No de esta manera! Y ahora que Jax sabe todo… no quiere imaginarse la tristeza, la frustración y desesperanza que verá en la cara de su Jax. 

“Quieres que los haga pasar a Sam y a Jax? Yo te ayudo.” Dean asiente con su cabeza.

Dean y Thomas terminan de explicarle a Jax y Sam los detalles de la condición de Dean y lo que el Dr. Milton probablemente ordenará mañana. Sam está sentado en la cama junto a su hermano y Jax al otro lado sentado en una silla, con la mano de Dean entre las suyas. Sam no puede controlar su llanto y Anna lo toma por una mano y logra llevárselo de la habitación. Jax solo besa la mano de Dean mientras su rostro refleja todo el esfuerzo que está haciendo para que las lágrimas no salgan de sus ojos. 

“Esto es exactamente por que no quería decirte nada Jax. En mi libro, nada es tan importante como para verte a ti así. Yo pensaba en irme en silencio. Tú y Sammy no tendrían que lidiar con esto. Yo quiero llevarme tu cara alegre y que tú me recuerdes saludable y feliz, porque te tuve en mi vida.”

Jax prácticamente brinca de su silla, su cara roja y un tono furioso: “Y ya, eso es todo? Dean quiere esto y Dean quiere aquello, no te parece un poco egoísta?! Que tal lo que yo quiero?! Yo quiero que mi futuro esposo comparta conmigo algo tan importante como que tiene un maldito tumor en el cerebro! Yo quiero que no decidas unilateralmente tirarme a la calle y alejarte de mi!” Jax está al borde de las lágrimas y de la histeria. “Yo te hubiese dicho que esto no acaba aquí, que yo te quiero conmigo por el tiempo que sea, pero conmigo”

Thomas interviene intentando relajar un poco la tensión que pesa sobre ellos: “Hey chicos, mañana tenemos la cita con Castiel y después de que él haga su magia podemos hablar de cosas tétricas. Pero ahora yo creo que todos debemos comer algo e irnos a descansar. Voy a ordenar pizza” Thomas sale de la habitación.

Jax se queda mirando al jardín desde la ventana de la habitación y siente como las lágrimas humedecen su rostro. Dean se levanta de la cama, sus piernas tambalean un poco por el mareo pero luego de un segundo se dirige a donde esta Jax, ahora temblando por el llanto. Dean rodea sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Jax y deja caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio. “Baby, hey bebé, shh, shh” susurra Dean en el oído de Jax y lo abraza con más fuerza. Jax responde al abrazo de Dean y se voltea sujetando la cabeza de Dean con sus dos manos y besando cada centímetro de su rostro. Son besos tristes y desesperados que exactamente reflejan el alma de Jax. 

“Te amo tanto Dean, todo va a estar bien, lo que sea lo vamos a superar juntos. Pero por favor no me dejes fuera de esto. Me vas a ver triste, cansado, furioso pero es porque te amo, porque voy hacer lo que este en mis manos para que estés saludable otra vez. Pero no vuelvas a decir que nos vamos a separar ni de broma” Dice Jax sin poder controlarse aun. 

“Shhh, shhh, Bebé nadie va para ningún lado. Yo también te amo demasiado. Pensé que esta era la forma de demostrártelo, perdóname. Dime que me perdonas por favor? Hey Jax, mírame, mírame. Lo vamos a hacer juntos. Ven acompáñame al baño para lavarnos las caras antes de que llegue la pizza” 

En lo único que puede pensar Dean en este momento es en confortar esos ojos azules que no cesan de llorar.


	9. Capitulo 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como todos sabemos estos personajes y las historias originales a las que pertencecen no son mios y jamas ha sido mi intencion adueñarme de ellos. La medicina no es mi campo. Asi que lo que incluyo aqui sobre la condicion del personaje es extraido del internet. Disculpas si parece demasiado increible.

CAPITULO NUEVE  
“Pues… tú y Castiel ya se conocían?” Pregunta Dean a Jax con toda la intención de que la pregunta sonara entre divertida y celosa. 

“Si nos conocimos hace como cuatro años. Thomas intentó hacer de casamentero y terminamos saliendo dos veces. Pero no fue el momento apropiado, hacía muy poco de mi salida del hospital psiquiátrico y aunque entendía las intenciones de Thomas, yo no estaba preparado para una relación. Cas lo comprendió y partimos de buenas, pero no nos volvimos a contactar después de eso.” Jax mira a Dean, “Celoso?”

Se escucha un toque en la puerta: “ se puede?” es Castiel. Castiel Milton, uno de los mejores neurólogos oncólogos de la ciudad, no se había olvidado de Jax Teller no señor, ni por un segundo. Al recibir la llamada de Thomas la noche anterior su corazón comenzó a palpitar aceleradamente haciendo que su rostro reflejara, emociones?? Así era el, y hacía mucho tiempo que había aprendido a no disculparse por su modo impasible y hasta frio. No obstante, cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en Jax Teller en esa primera cita a ciegas hace cuatro años y luego de la larga conversación que tuvieron después de cenar, Castiel estaba seguro de que había encontrado a alguien que entendía y aceptaba su aparente inmutabilidad. Pero su inmensa atracción por Jax no le cegó cuando se percató que él no era lo que Jax necesitaba en ese momento. Y se alejó, pero eso no quiere decir que lo olvidó. Cuatro anos después vuelve a ver a Jax pero con su prometido y necesitando su ayuda. La máscara volvió a su lugar, solo profesionalismo transpiraba de su proceder. 

“Mi secretaria ya localizó tu expediente Dean y nos lo van a enviar por fax mientras estamos hablando. Ya te hemos conseguido una sala para la biopsia mañana a las 7:00 am. Luego que tengamos toda la información pertinente nos sentaremos y hablaremos de alternativas. Lucy mi secretaria está buscándote una habitación en el hospital para que podamos proceder con los análisis de rutina antes someterte a la biopsia. “

“Wow espera! Quieres decir que me quedo ahora mismo en el hospital?” Reacciona Dean. 

“Eso no es problema amor, una vez tengas tu habitación yo corro a la casa y busco lo que te haga falta. Sam va a estar aquí en menos de una hora una vez salga de su clase. ” Interviene Jax. 

“Time out! Time out! No es esa mi objeción, es que todo va muy rápido y no puedo pensar. Me duele la cabeza, puedo tomarme los medicamentos?”  
Dean está pálido y su respiración un poco acelerada, la ansiedad se está apoderando de él. 

“Voy a administrarte otro medicamento que te ayudará a aliviar un poco tus sintomas, no va a ser tan fuerte como lo que estas tomando ahora mismo. Pero necesito que tu sistema este lo más libre posible de sustancias que puedan darnos falsos resultados, me entiendes?” Castiel lo observa cómo se agarra de Jax, a todas luces se percibe que está a punto de un ataque de pánico. “Dean, necesito que te relajes, si tu presión arterial se eleva estarás más susceptible a otra convulsión y si tengo que ponerte en el anticonvulsivo no podemos hacer la biopsia mañana temprano, estás conmigo?”

Jax observa complacido como la voz de Castiel va tranquilizando a Dean. El por su parte no ha podido emitir una palabra, Dean tiene razón todo es demasiado abrumador.

“Puedo ir a la casa? Prometo que regresare lo antes posible, pero necesito…”

Castiel y Jax intercambian una mirada de confianza. “Dean ve a la casa, haz lo que tengas que hacer. Pero prométeme que vas usar este tiempo para poner en perspectiva el hecho de que tenemos que trabajar en conjunto ustedes y yo y que tenemos que trabajar rápido” La seguridad con que Castiel le habla a Dean tiene fascinado a Jax. Ambos necesitan esa firmeza. La noche anterior fue un verdadero desafío, apenas durmieron entre lágrimas y conversaciones que estaban pendientes, entre besos y caricias tristes. Jax reza en ese instante porque Sam se materialice de inmediato, él no sabe cómo manejar a Dean en estos momentos. 

El trayecto a la casa es en ese silencio que rompe tímpanos porque ambos están regenteando en su cabeza todo lo que está pasando. Dean apaga ambos celulares que no dejan de sonar desde que salieron de la oficina del Dr. Milton. Sabe de qué se tratan las llamadas y mensajes pero no tiene el ánimo de enfrentarlos. Al llegar a la casa se dirige al patio trasero, uno de sus lugares favoritos desde que Jax arreglo el techo y sembró toda una variedad de arbustos y flores. Se sienta en su silla reclinable y se arropa con la manta que permanece allí, idéntica a la silla y manta que está a su lado y que pertenecen a Jax. Minutos más tarde, Jax lo imita.

Al cabo de una hora, en la cual no emiten palabra, Dean finalmente reacciona: “tengo que llamar a Sam y a tus hermanos”.

“Ya yo me comunique con ellos, baby” dice Jax mientras se levanta de su silla y termina metiéndose en la silla con Dean. Dean se acomoda para que los dos quepan en la silla y ajusta la manta para tapar a Jax también. 

“Prometiste que no me ibas a dejar fuera, Dean lo prometiste. Estamos aquí solos, le dije a la tropa que esperaran a que regresaramos al hospital porque entiendo que quieres procesar lo que está pasando pero no podemos operar en este silencio. Me tienes que dejar entrar.” 

Dean sujeta la cara de Jax con sus dedos índice y pulgar y baja su cabeza hasta que roza los labios de Jax. En un principio son besos suaves y tiernos con los que Jax se acompasa y recíproca. Pero Dean suelta la cara de Jax. Baja su mano hasta la correa y botones del pantalón de Jax y en un movimiento rápido ya está masajeando el pene de su compañero. Jax intenta detener la mano de Dean pero cuando logra separarse lo suficiente para fijarse en la cara del otro, ve que hay lágrimas empozadas en esos ojos verdes y una expresión de súplica. 

“Vamos a la cama” le dice Jax y los dos se levantan agarrados de la mano y se dirigen a su habitación. 

Se desvisten uno al otro sin prisa y sin abandonar la mirada del otro. “Me gusta tu pelo, no te lo cortes” dice Dean mientras pasa con suavidad sus dedos por la cabeza de Jax. Jax emite una risa ahogada: “De verdad? Dean Winchester todos los meses estas jodiendo con que me tengo que cortar el pelo, que no parezco un abogado serio, etc, etc! Quien te entiende?”

Dean se rie también, con sus manos agarradas a la cintura de Jax y su boca paseándose por su cuello. “Me gusta molestarte. Jax, tu eres perfecto para mí. Te amo demasiado”

“Y yo a ti necio”

Ya tumbados en la cama se tomaron todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerse el amor. Lentamente, sin movimientos bruscos o ruidos chocantes. Al terminar, se quedaron entrelazados sin querer moverse, mirándose a los ojos y resumiendo con solo el calor de sus cuerpos enredados, todo el amor que sentían. La vibración de uno de sus celulares los devolvió al mundo real, levantándose y preparándose para regresar al hospital.


	10. Capitulo 10

CAPITULO DIEZ

“Quien te envió Jax o Sammy? O ambos?” 

“Dean, esto es tratable, las expectativas….”

“Las expectativas no son las mejores Thomas! Cas fue muy claro.”

“Pero no son cero expectativas, Dean! Anyways… yo no vine a repetirte lo que te dijo Castiel o Jax o Sam. Solo vine a hacerte sentir culpable, para eso somos los cuñados de dudosa reputación.” Comenta Thomas con un guiño. 

“Cuando te vayas a casa a esperar la pelona como es tu deseo, mi hermano y tu hermano tal vez mueran primero que tú, pero de angustia y culpabilidad.” Ante la cara incrédula de Dean, Thomas continua: “Sí, como lo oyes, mientras tú estabas inconsciente el día que Jax te encontró convulsando, los gritos que se escuchaban eran de Jax y Sam reclamándose el por qué ninguno de los dos se habían percatado de tu estado”. Thomas pausa para observar si sus palabras están llegándole a Dean. “Tú te vas como propones, sin luchar y en silencio y luego tenemos que enterrar a esos dos idiotas.”

“Y si me someto a todo lo que Cas quiere y no funciona, ellos se van a sentir igual de culpables porque el esfuerzo fue en vano” lo interrumpe Dean.

“Si pero entonces este sabio y compasivo ser humano que soy yo, tendré base para poder consolarlos.” El semblante sarcástico de Thomas se torna serio y casi desesperado: “Dean, por favor, sométete al tratamiento. Pero no obligues a mi hermanito a pensar que contribuyó a tu muerte prematura. Créeme, esta vez su estadía en el hospital psiquiátrico no sería solo por un mes.”

Thomas abandona la habitación cuando se percata de que sus palabras han alcanzado a Dean de alguna manera. Dean pone su cabeza entre sus manos y luego de debatir sus opciones un poco más, llama a la estación de enfermeras para que le comuniquen con Castiel. 

UNAS HORAS ANTES

“Todavía te gusta el café negro con un sobre de Nutrivia?” le pregunta Cas a Jax. 

“Si por favor. Cómo puedes acordarte de un detalle así después de tanto tiempo?” 

Castiel solo se encoje de hombros. Gira su cara para que Jax no se percate del pequeño sonrojo de sus mejillas. Castiel no olvidó a Jax. 

“Que me cuentas de ti Cas? No nos habíamos vuelto a ver en mucho tiempo” Jax intenta hacer conversación con Cas mientras esperan los resultados de las muestras que acababan de tomar del cerebro de Dean. Su respiración profunda y deliberada delata sus esfuerzos de mantenerse coherente frente a Cas, los nervios lo están matando. 

“No mucho. Ya llevamos un año y medio en este edificio, que compramos mis compañeros de práctica y yo. La intención es tener todos los servicios que un paciente con condiciones neurológicas pueda necesitar bajo un solo techo. Por eso vez que tenemos nutricionistas, psicólogos y hasta clases de yoga en el edificio.”

“Te felicito Cas, recuerdo que me comentaste que ese era tu sueño, un centro holístico como este. Wow¡ qué bien.”

“Gracias. Yo también te felicito por tu compromiso con Dean. Se ve que son una pareja sólida.”

“Y tú, estas con alguien?” Pregunta Jax.

“No. En realidad me he dedicado a este proyecto completamente. Y como ya no estoy cerca de Thomas he perdido mi casamentero oficial” Dice Castiel con algo que parece una sonrisa en su boca.

“Ciertamente, has cambiado Cas, fue eso un intento de broma?”

Cuando Castiel iba a replicar, su teléfono sonó con la entrada de un mensaje de texto. “Es Lucy, ya están los resultados de Dean.”

¡@#$%^&*(*&^%$#@!

“Dean las muestras de tejido reflejan células cancerosas. Esto en conjunto con las tomografías más recientes indica que tenemos que ser agresivos e inmediatos al atacar este tumor. No tenemos evidencia de que se haya regado a otras áreas de tu cuerpo. Por lo que mi equipo y yo entraremos, removeremos un porciento de la masa, particularmente la que está haciendo presión sobre el área que controla la visión y la coordinación. En este momento tus constantes caídas se deben a que solo tienes un 10% de visión en tu ojo izquierdo. Además aliviamos la presión que te está causando las convulsiones y los constantes dolores de cabeza. Luego de la cirugía vamos a empezar una combinación de quimio y radio terapias para atacar las células restantes.” Explica Castiel.

Dean dejó de escuchar a Cas desde que la palabra “cancerosas” salió de sus labios. “ Cual es la probabilidad de que pueda curarme totalmente después de todo lo que sugieres, Cas?” 

Sam dejó caer su cabeza entre sus hombros en obvia señal de frustración mientras el cuello de Jax hizo un viraje de casi 180 grados para poder mirar a Dean con ojos incrédulos. “De todo lo que Cas está diciendo, eso es lo único que se te ocurre preguntar?! Jax no pudo controlar su tono exasperado. 

“Yo creo que es lo único inteligente que puedo preguntar, no crees Jax? Castiel puede darnos todos los detalles sobre su plan de tratamiento y nosotros solo lo podemos escuchar y creerle. Dr. Milton?”

“Debido a lo avanzado de la condición las probabilidades son de 35-40%.”

“Si yo decido no operarme, someterme a la radiación y quimioterapia, de que estamos hablando, Dr. Milton?”

“DEAN!” Ahora fue Sam quien no pudo mantenerse callado. “ De qué carajo tú estás hablando? Sam se mete en la cara de Dean y Jax intenta alejarlo, no sabe a dónde esto puede llegar, pero Sam es demasiado macizo para Jax. 

“Dr. Milton?” Dean ignora completamente a Sam y Jax que están forcejeando a su lado.

“Seis meses. Debo aclarar que mis porcentajes y el tiempo que te estoy dando Dean no son absolutos. Yo no creo en ponerle fecha de expiración a mis pacientes, pero tengo que darte toda la información pertinente.” Castiel se siente incómodo. Sabe que esta es la parte de la relación médico paciente que él no ha podido perfeccionar: las emociones. “Voy a estar en el hospital el resto de la tarde, ordenaré tus medicamentos con las dosis adecuadas y vendré a verte más tarde. Por favor, no dudes en mandarme a buscar con alguna de las enfermeras si necesitas hablar conmigo. Te veo luego.” Castiel sale de la habitacion pero en realidad pareceria que se ha llevado todo el oxigeno con el. Nadie puede emitir ni una palabra. 

“Me duele la cabeza creo que voy a dormir un poco” Con estas palabras, Dean se vira en la cama con su espalda hacia donde todavía están Sam y Jax estáticos y sin creer lo que estaban presenciando. Jax logra sacar a Sam de la habitación y se van en busca de Thomas. 

DIAS DESPUES

“Dean, la gorra te queda perfecta. Deja de mirarte en el espejo, vanidoso!” Jax está terminando de empacar las pertenencias de Dean para poder irse a su casa. Castiel le había dado las instrucciones para mantener limpia la herida y el régimen que tiene que llevar para estar listo para la primera ronda de quimio terapia dentro de tres semanas. Era la primera vez en muchos meses que Dean se podía mirar en un espejo y sentirse vivo y con esperanzas, aun cuando estaba calvo como el día que nació. La cirugía fue un poco más extensa de lo anticipado y terminaron rapándole todo el cabello. Pero era notable como su visión y coordinación habían mejorado y Dean no podía dejar de mirar su sonrisa reflejada en el espejo del baño. 

“Casate conmigo Jax” le susurra Dean a Jax mientras lo atrapa con sus brazos. Jax se paraliza, no está seguro de haber escuchado correctamente. “Te diría que fuéramos directamente de aquí a la oficina del juez, pero sé que es importante para ti tener una ceremonia formal. Crees que podamos organizar algo antes de comenzar la quimio?”

Jax rota en los brazos de Dean para estar frente a frente: ”Estas seguro Dean?” Dean solo deja que su frente encuentre la frente de Jax y lo acerca con más fuerza hacia él. No hay que decir nada más. 

“Dame una semana” Responde Jax.


	11. CAPITULO 11

CAPITULO 11  


HAY BODA!

 

Finalmente tomó un poco más de una semana. Gemma reclutó a Anna y entre las dos hicieron los sueños de Jax y Dean una realidad. Jax obtuvo su memorable ceremonia y Dean el ambiente acogedor e íntimo que había solicitado. Diez días más tarde de la improvisada petición de matrimonio en un cuarto de hospital, Dean John Winchester y Jackson Timothy Teller se juraron amor eterno frente a familiares y amigos cercanos.

  
  


No hubo tiempo para contemplar las circunstancias ni la incertidumbre de un “para siempre”. Fue un día hermoso en el que el amor y los buenos deseos se materializaron como llovizna fresca. El único detalle en el que los futuros esposos no pudieron ponerse de acuerdo fue en el primer baile como desposados. Jax insistía que era necesario el baile como parte de todo el ritual, y Dean se mantuvo en que no haría el ridículo frente a todo el mundo, el baile no es su fortaleza.

Es por eso que la cara de Jax por poco cae al suelo cuando su ya esposo toma el micrófono: “El que me conoce bien sabe dos cosas de mi: número uno, tengo dos pies izquierdos. Numero dos: amo a Jax Teller-Winchester con todo lo que tengo. Amo todo lo que es el. Desde su pelo de hippie hasta su obsesión con la limpieza. Desde su sonrisa perfecta hasta su increíblemente generoso corazón. Dean tuvo que pausar un momento ante la inminencia de lagrimas bajando por su rostro. " Por favor ignoren a mi esposo cuando se queje que le estoy pisando los pies, pero tengo que demostrarle cuanto lo amo bailando esta canción con él.”  
Dean toma de la mano a un atónito Jax y se dirigen a la pista de baile. Todos los presentes se debatían entre las lágrimas y la risa cuando comenzó la canción:

What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you

LA LUNA DE MIEL

  



	12. chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am making this medical stuff up. So please be lenient if you see mayor errors. As is usually warned: I do not own any of these characters, I just like these two together. Oh and I don't own the title of the song or the song. I just love Ednita.

CAPITULO DOCE  
“Comenzaremos la quimioterapia mañana. Te instalaremos un portal a la altura de la clavícula y por medio de ese portal se te administrará el cocktail de medicamentos. Luego del procedimiento para instalar el portal, todas las sesiones de quimio tomarán alrededor de cuatro horas dos veces a la semana por tres semanas corridas. Después de esas tres semanas te hacemos un MRI y un PET scan para determinar si los medicamentos están funcionando como esperamos. Te tomas un descanso y procedemos con un segundo ciclo de quimio. Espero que dos sesiones sean suficientes y entres en remisión, pero aun si es así, podríamos hacer un par de sesiones adicionales para asegurarnos de que no haya una recaída.” Castiel está explicándole a Dean y a Jax lo que les espera en los próximos días.  
“Cuáles son los efectos de los medicamentos?” Pregunta Jax.  
“Vas a experimentar fatiga, debilidad, falta de apetito. Pero como les explique, nuestro equipo de nutricionista, terapista y tu enfermero personal van a trabajar todos estos síntomas no solo contigo también con Jax y el resto de la familia.” Explica Castiel  
“Pecas, creo que deberías considerar seriamente la oferta de Gemma y JT de irse a la casa con ellos. Estando allí todos podríamos ayudar más efectivamente.” Insiste Thomas.  
La noche anterior, Gemma reunió a toda la familia, incluyendo al Tio Bobby, para una cena en la que el único propósito fue rodear de amor y buenos deseos a Dean y a Jax. En un momento emotivo, el cual nadie se esperaba, JT se acercó a los chicos. Con el pecho hinchado de tanto reprimir sus emociones, JT le pidió disculpas a ambos por no haber aceptado su relación como el resto de la familia y les pidió que se mudaran a la casa para que todos pudieran ayudar durante el tratamiento. Jax que había hecho un excelente trabajo en mantenerse fuerte durante todo este tiempo, no pudo evitar que las tan esperadas palabras de su padre demostrándole el apoyo y amor que siempre había deseado, le provocaran un llanto casi inconsolable. La primera reacción de Dean al escuchar el ofrecimiento de su suegro fue en la negativa, pero al ver a su Jax convertido en un mar de lágrimas, accedió a considerar la oferta.  
“No te preocupes Thomas tu madre no me dio tiempo para que le dijera que no. Se apareció en nuestra casa esta madrugada y comenzó a empacar nuestras cosas más necesarias y se las llevó a su casa.” Todos tienen que reírse pues no esperaban menos de Gemma. “Después preguntan porque los hombres no queremos bien a nuestras suegras!” bromeó Dean.  
################################################################################################################## Los tratamientos fueron lo prometido y más. Ya luego del segundo tratamiento Dean encontró mechones de su pelo en la cama. Los vómitos, cansancio, sangrado etc. no se hicieron esperar. Toda la familia ayudó de una forma u otra. Sin embargo, Dean se sentía más cómodo con Jax y Gemma, quienes se quedaban con él hasta que el cansancio lo obligaba a dormirse.  
Fueron las tres semanas más largas, fueron las tres semanas más cortas de sus vidas. Cuando pensaban que habían dominado alguno de los efectos de la quimio, aparecía otro adicional. En dos ocasiones tuvieron que llevar a Dean a la sala de emergencias del hospital por deshidratación. Al finalizar las tres semanas y llegar el esperado “descanso” se encontraron con una nueva batería de medicamentos para proteger su delicado sistema y con la ansiedad de esperar saber si los tratamientos estaban dando resultado.  
Casualmente, el día del MRI era también el día de la fiesta de Navidad del Coleman, Rexx and Teller.  
“No Dean, no vamos a la fiesta! Castiel no te dio el visto bueno para que estuvieras entre tanta gente. Por favor no insistas.” Repitió Jax con voz pesada.  
“Castiel y Thomas dijeron que si me inyectaba una dosis adicional de Cipro como prevención y mis plaquetas estaban en un nivel decente, entonces podía ir a la fiesta. Porque estas tergiversando las cosas?”  
Dean llevaba más de media hora intentando convencer a Jax de que fueran a la fiesta de la oficina. Cada vez su tono se volvía más ansioso y sus palabras se atropellaban en su boca.  
“Tú sabes que Cas solo dijo que si por la presión que le pusiste. Ni aun Thomas piensa que es una buena idea”. Respondió Jax.  
“Ok Jaxson Teller, tu siempre tienes razón en todo! Tú eres el ilustre abogado y yo soy solo un bibliotecario que a duras penas pudo terminar su título!.”  
“Woow! De qué carajo estás hablando! A qué viene todo esto!” Jax miraba a Dean y le parecía que era otra persona delante de él, no su Dean.  
“Yo no soy idiota Jax, hay algún abogadito nuevo al que quieras impresionar? Claro está, para eso no puede ir tu….” Dean no puede terminar lo que está diciendo porque en esos momentos tiene que correr al baño a expulsar todo el contenido de su estómago.  
Jax corre tras de él y llega justo en el momento en que Dean se dobla de dolor y cae al suelo convulsionando.  
“Dean que pasa baby? Estas ardiendo, Dean! Relájate amor deja que la convulsión siga su curso. Oh Dios baby!” Jax llama al 911.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
“Thomas dime que está pasando con Dean por favor? Porque nadie me dice nada!” Jax está al borde de la histeria a este momento.  
“Jax, estábamos intentando estabilizar a Dean antes de poderte dar información. Entiéndelo.” Responde Thomas.  
“Ok, Ok pues ya lo estabilizaron, déjame ir a verlo.” Jax entiende que tiene que mantener la calma o no le permitirán ver a Dean.  
“Dale unos minutos. Lo están instalando en el área de Cuidado Intensivo. Su temperatura está sobre los 105 grados y ningún antibiótico está funcionando con la velocidad que queremos. Castiel tuvo que inducirle un coma químico para poder tratar la infección más efectivamente, por lo que en estos momentos Dean está conectado a un ventilador que está respirando por él.” Explica Thomas.  
Jax no puede entender lo que Thomas le explica; la vida de Dean depende de máquinas en este momento: “No comprendo. Él estaba bien después del MRI, de mal humor pero bien. Comimos algo liviano y estábamos discutiendo sobre ir o no ir a la fiesta de la oficina, cuando comenzó a decir cosas sin sentido. Nunca me dijo que tuviese dolor o alguna molestia. Cómo no me di cuenta de que estaba sintiéndose mal?”  
Castiel se había unido a la conversación escuchando atentamente a Jax.  
“Jax una infección en la condición de Dean es más severa y rápida debido a que su sistema inmunológico es casi inexistente. Lo importante es que ya lo estamos tratando con todo lo que tenemos. Su condición actual no se debe a que tú no te dieras cuenta que tenía fiebre.” Interviene Castiel.  
“Puedo ir a verlo?”  
Castiel y Thomas cruzan una mirada de resignación  
Jax tienes que estar preparado. Dean está conectado a tubos y su aspecto no es el mejor”. Explica Thomas con cautela.  
“Va a salir de esta?” Pregunata Jax en un murmullo casi inaudible.  
“Estamos haciendo todo lo que está en nuestro poder”. Responde Castiel.  
“Ok”  
“Ratoncito…”  
“No Thomas, no voy a quebrarme ni irme catatónico. Solo quiero verlo”.  
Para poder estar cerca de Dean, Jax tuvo que cubrir su cara y cuerpo con material estéril que no comprometiera más la salud de Dean. Luego de 24 horas de estado crítico, la infección comenzó a abandonar su cuerpo, dejándolo exhausto pero listo para comenzar su segunda ronda de quimioterapias.


	13. chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. I do not own or in any way make money out of the songs included in this story. As you can tell this is my first published fiction, but I really enjoyed the ride. I would definitely do it again.

CAPITULO TRECE

“Coño Cas, esta vez es peor, es solo el primer tratamiento y Dean no ha podido retener nada en su estómago por las últimas 8 horas. El dolor de cabeza y en sus coyunturas no le da respiro. Crees que lo debo llevar a la sala de emergencias?” Un frenético Jax casi no puede contener sus lágrimas mientras habla con Castiel por teléfono. 

“Si Jax tienes razón. Esta ronda va a ser más fuerte que la primera ronda debido a la radiación que añadimos. Pero es necesario que seamos más agresivos. Esa primera ronda no mostró mucha mejoría” Responde Castiel en la forma más profesional posible. Aunque su instinto le grita que corra hacia Jax y lo abrace fuertemente.

“Dime que puedo hacer. Siento que se está debilitando rápidamente.”

“Dale unas dos horas adicionales suministrándole el Pedialyte que te dimos y si el vómito no cesa llámame para hacer arreglos con el hospital” Castiel quiere evitarle otra hospitalización a Dean. Solo sirve para deprimirlo y ponerlo de mal humor. 

“Estoy haciendo lo correcto, Castiel? Presionarlo para que se someta a esto?” Pregunta Jax luego de un momento en silencio. 

“Jax…”

“Si, ya se tu opinión. Discúlpame pero Dean me está llamando. Te hablo luego.” 

Dos horas más tarde, Jax está con un brazo sosteniendo a Dean y con la otra mano intentando mojar una toalla para pasarla por el cuello y cara de su esposo. La piel de su Dean es transparente y caliente al tacto. Sus pecas son más pronunciadas de lo usual, pero sus bellos ojos verdes están totalmente enmarcados por una sombra ceniza que no tiene intención de abandonarlos. La mente de Jax está enfocada en lograr que Dean se sienta lo más cómodo posible dentro de las circunstancias pero también está tomando nota de cada mínimo detalle del rostro de su amor. Cuando Dean logra levantar la cabeza de la taza del inodoro. Jax pausa a observarlo y una revelación le impacta como golpe de ladrillo. Lo ve todo en el verde opaco de los ojos más amados. Tal vez siempre estuvo ahí y Jax eligió ignorarlo por completo. La suplica. Vio como la voluntad estaba perdiendo la batalla contra la enfermedad. Ese fue el momento en que Jax le dijo adiós a Dean. 

“Tú siempre serás el amor de mi vida” susurró Jax en el oído de Dean, mientras este batallaba por hacer llegar aire a sus pulmones.  
###################################################################

Dos semanas más tarde y con un Dean más recuperado, el matrimonio Winchester-Teller partía hacia Paris a disfrutar de su “luna de miel agrandada” como bautizó Dean a su viaje. 

Con el apoyo de su esposo, Dean le explicó a la familia su intención de abandonar el tratamiento. Su objetivo era disfrutar junto a su Jax lo que le quedara de vida. 

Sam no lo podía concebir, como tampoco podía entender que el resto de la familia apoyara la decisión de Dean.  
“Yo debo estar en medio de una pesadilla Anna, como puede todo el mundo darse por vencido. No hemos terminado la segunda ronda de quimio. Dean no puede parar ahora!” Sam estaba rojo en su furia.

“Sam, esto es lo que tu hermano quiere hacer con el tiempo que le queda. Y aquí la prioridad es el, mi amor. Ninguno de nosotros estamos en posición de juzgar sus deseos. Tenemos que aceptar que él quiere crear recuerdos positivos para ellos dos antes de morir. Y creo que es nuestro deber apoyarlo.” Anna intentó que Sam entendiera, sin ningún resultado.  
###################################################################  
Luego de 5 dias en Paris y envalentonados por la súbita vitalidad de Dean, los “honeymooners” se aventuraron a visitar Roma. Y hasta disfrutaron de un corto crucero por las Islas Griegas. 

Observaban el atardecer con sus gloriosos anaranjados y matices de amarillo, desde el balcón de su camarote: “Me sedujiste Sr. Teller-Winchester y yo gustosamente me deje enamorar. Y, sabes? no me arrepiento de nada. Ni del pánico que me dio cuando nos besamos la primera vez, te acuerdas?” 

“Claro que me acuerdo y en ese preciso momento supe que tú eras lo único que quería en este mundo. No sabes cuánto rogué y negocie con las más altas divinidades para que se te pasara “la crisis gay” sin mayores issues y te dejaras seducir.”

El tono de Dean cambio a total seriedad: “Yo espero que cambies de parecer en eso de que soy lo único que quieres en este mundo. Jax, yo quiero que seas feliz. Que consigas a alguien que te merezca.” Sus ojos estaban repentinamente entretenidos en sus manos entrelazadas.

Jax no quería seguir esa línea de conversación, no ahora. Su corazón lo tenía engañado, se había permitido tener esperanzas de un futuro más largo junto a su Dean. Su cerebro por otro lado no perdía un solo detalle de la fatiga y los cambios en su esposo. Aún no estaba listo para hablar de esto: “Tengo a mi familia y especialmente a Thomas!”

“Tal vez no sea suficiente.”

Jax se sienta de cara a Dean, sus ojos amenazando lagrimas:”Dean yo no necesito que nadie intente llenar el espacio que tú vas a dejar. Eso no es tan siquiera una posibilidad.”

“Baby, por favor no hables así. Yo siempre voy a estar aquí en tu corazón, tú lo sabes; pero tú eres joven y con una enorme capacidad para dar amor. Prométeme que vas a rehacer tu vida lo antes posible.” Dean sostiene fuertemente las manos de Jax en las suyas sin darse cuenta. Un sollozo casi imperceptible de Jax lo hace consciente de lo que hace y para alivianar la atmosfera le dice:” Si no, voy a regresar como el espíritu chacarero y te voy a halar los pies cuando te acuestes a dormir,”

Jax no tuvo más remedio que sonreír ante la ocurrencia de su esposo.  
###############################################################  
Pero era tiempo de regresar a la realidad. Dean tenía un punto más en su agenda.  
“Dean no entiendo porque no podías subir a mi oficina para que habláramos.” Castiel vira su cabeza mientras fruñe el ceño de la forma que lo caracteriza. 

“Necesitaba hablar contigo como amigo no como mi doctor y tu oficina no es el mejor lugar para eso.” Comienza Dean mientras arregla los cafés y pedazos de pie frente a ellos. 

Dean comienza a hablar sin parar, como si se detuviera a pensar lo que está diciendo, no tendría el valor de hacerlo: “Jax es un hombre incomparable no crees? Sabes que lo nombraron Socio Administrador del bufete y sin decirme nada simplemente renunció a la posición para poder estar conmigo el mayor tiempo posible. Él vive enamorado de nuestra casa, a cada proyecto que empieza le pone una dedicación y un empeño como si fuera lo más importante del mundo. Y que te puedo contar de su relación con su familia? Yo personalmente pienso que Jax es el favorito de todos en su casa…” 

Cas lo interrumpe: “Dean por qué me estás contando todo esto? No comprendo.” La cara de confusión de Castiel rallaba en lo cómico. 

“Tú todavía te sientes atraído por Jax, Cas?” Le soltó Dean sin más preámbulos. 

“Qué? De que hablas?” Inmediatamente el tono de Castiel se tornó grave.”

“No por favor no pongas un tono defensivo. Mi propósito es asegurarme de que no estoy viendo visiones. Que este cerebro defectuoso mío no se está inventando lo que percibo. Y lo que percibo es que Jax es importante en tu esquema.” Dean se quedó mirando la reacción de Castiel a sus palabras. “O me equivoco?”

 

En el usual desapasionado rostro de Castiel se podían ver todas las posibles emociones y reacciones a lo que Dean le dice. Finalmente: “Dean yo no soy bueno con estas cosas. Además tu eres mi paciente, no es…”

“Si dices que no es ético acabamos esta conversación ahora mismo. Estamos hablando como amigos. Y como amigos te voy a pedir el favor más grande que he pedido en toda mi vida.” Dean había mantenido una máscara de indiferencia hasta ahora. A medida que llegaba a su propósito, iba reemplazándose por una inmensa pena. 

“Dean, yo no…”

Shhh! Cas déjame hablar. Tú y yo sabemos que yo no voy a estar aquí por mucho más tiempo. Solo te pido una cosa: que estés ahí para Jax. No me mires así, que pensabas? Que te iba a decir: vete y ponme los cuernos con mi esposo! Claro que no! Pero no puedo pensar en mejor persona para pedirle que no te alejes de Jax cuando yo me vaya.” La cara de mortificación del Dr. Milton es evidente.

“Cas, déjame explicarte algo. Lo que Jax y yo tenemos es un amor de los que se ven pocas veces. Somos los mejores amigos del mundo y daríamos todo el uno por el otro sin tan siquiera dudarlo. Por eso es que va a hacer inmensamente dificultoso para Jax el dejarme ir, el seguir adelante. No te pido nada extraordinario solo que estés ahí para recoger los pedazos y ponerlos juntos nuevamente.” 

Castiel se hizo del suficiente valor para levantar sus ojos y buscar en los de Dean algo, no sabía qué pero algo. Con un suspiro profundo y tomando las manos de Dean en las de él, no hubo que decir más palabras.  
###################################################################  
Varias semanas pasaron en las cuales Dean insistía en ir a trabajar al menos a tiempo parcial, en sus días buenos. Pero estos “días buenos” se iban reduciendo mientras las dosis de medicamentos, especialmente la morfina, fueron aumentando. Los problemas con la vista y coordinación regresaron al igual que la noticia de que el cáncer se había metatizado a sus pulmones. 

Finalmente, llego un momento en que Dean no pudo ir a trabajar más. Lo que exacerbó sus cambios de humor constantes y la pérdida de memoria. Todos en la familia aprovechaban cualquier momento para estar con él y demostrarle su cariño. 

Una mañana en la que Sam estaba acompañando a Dean este comenzó a sollozar mientras paseaban por el jardín. 

“Dean que pasa? Te duele algo? Vamos a entrar a la casa.”

“Lo siento tanto Sam. Perdóname por no haber sido un mejor padre para ti. Por crear esta codependencia para evitar que me abandonaras como todo el mundo. Por…”

“Hey, hey Dean de que hablas tú no tienes que pedirme perdón por nada. Yo tengo que vivir eternamente agradecido de que sacrificaras tanto para criarme a mi cuando ese no era tu trabajo. No hermanito, tú me tienes que perdonar a mí por comportarme como niño malcriado tantas veces y que me siguieras amando y protegiendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Tu siempre has sido el mejor padre Dean.”

Ahora son los dos hermanos que están llorando. Sam tiene las manos de Dean atrapadas en las suyas y ve el preciso momento en que un destello de lucidez se asoma a los ojos de Dean.  
“Sam, no me queda mucho, hermano. Sigue adelante con tu carrera y con Anna. Hazme sentir orgulloso. Por favor no te distancies de Jax. Él se hace el fuerte pero los va a necesitar a todos. Te amo Sasquatch”

“Dean por favor no hables así. No por favor todavía no”

La mirada de Dean vuelve a tornarse confusa: “Sam me ayudas a sentarme en la terraza. Me encantan las sillas que Jax construyó para nosotros, las has visto? Te dije que vamos a añadirle una habitación a la casa? Jax quiere que pensemos en adoptar…”

Sam se limpia las lágrimas e intenta seguirle la nueva conversación a Dean: “Dean no estamos en tu casa estamos en la casa de Gemma y JT.”

“Oh si claro disculpa, podrías decirle a Jax que me quiero ir a nuestra casa, quiero sentarme en la terraza”

“Claro Dean”

HORAS MAS TARDE…

“ Hey baby, así está bien? Déjame conectar el oxígeno. Voy a buscar otra manta, va a enfriar dentro de poco tiempo…”

“Jax, baby así está perfecto, ven siéntate junto a mí. Acércate más quiero ver tus ojos. Te había dicho que me encantan tus ojos azules? y que siempre me han gustado las rubias?” Una fuerte tos se apodera de su cuerpo al reírse de su propio comentario. 

“Oh Sr. Winchester-Teller, no me diga que se va a poner romántico conmigo. Cuáles serán sus intenciones me pregunto.” Responde Jax con picardía.

“Mis intenciones Sr. Teller Winchester es amarte más allá de este mundo y todo lo material. Es rodearte de mi presencia aunque no esté aquí físicamente. Mi intención es llevarme tu olor y dormir tranquilo porque vas a estar conmigo no importa donde, porque no hay de otra. Yo me quedaré contigo también en los buenos recuerdos. Pero tú, TU Sr. Teller vas a seguir porque este no es tu momento de dormir. Me entiendes?” 

 

“No Dean, no es tiempo” replica Jax en un susurro.

“Baby, por favor mírame. No me pidas más solo abrázame, por favor”

Jax no sabe cuánto tiempo están allí, abrazados debajo de sus mantas idénticas, mirando lo que ha sido su vida juntos y lo que fue la esperanza de un futuro.  
#################################################################  
Luego de tocar el timbre de la puerta de entrada por la décima vez, Castiel decide saltar la verja que da al patio trasero de la casa de Jax. La casa está a oscuras pero se puede escuchar música, casi inaudible pero está ahí. Es la misma melodía una y otra vez y Castiel siente que su corazón se contrae. Él ha escuchado esta canción anteriormente. 

“Ahí estas, te molesta si te acompaño?”

Jax solo mueve su cabeza en afirmativa. Castiel considera todas sus alternativas de como ubicarse cerca de Jax sin molestarle pero reglas sociales no son la especialidad de Cas. Jax está enredado en una manta, sentado en una silla de patio y a su lado hay una silla con una manta idéntica. Sin más pensarlo Cas acerca la silla vacía a la de Jax y comienza a pasar su mano por la cabeza de Jax. El cuerpo de Jax se tensa al contacto pero luego de unos segundos se relaja. Al cabo de unos minutos de silencio y suaves caricias, Cas escucha los sollozos de Jax. Su instinto protector se apodera de él y sin más pone sus brazos y su torso alrededor de Jax y lo abraza con solo la mínima presión para que este sepa que está ahí a su lado. 

Yes I do, I believe  
That one day I will be, where I was  
Right there, right next to you  
And it's hard, the days just seem so dark  
The moon, and the stars, are nothing without you  
Your touch, your skin, where do I begin?  
No words can explain, the way I'm missing you  
The night, this emptiness, this hole that I'm inside  
These tears, they tell their own story  
You told me not to cry when you were gone  
But the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong  
Can I lay by your side, next to you, you  
And make sure you're alright  
I'll take care of you  
And I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight  
I'm reaching out to you  
Can you hear my call? (Who's to say you won't hear me?)  
This hurt that I've been through  
I'm missing you, missing you like crazy  
You told me not to cry when you were gone  
But the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong  
Can I lay by your side, next to you, you  
And make sure you're alright  
I'll take care of you  
And I don't wanna be here if I can't be with you tonight  
Lay me down tonight, lay me by your side  
Lay me down tonight, lay me by your side  
Can I lay by your side, next to you, you


End file.
